Anime Union Chapter 1
by Gokurono
Summary: it's a story that me and a group of friends are working on, it mixes anime from all over and turns it into a game.


Anime Union

The story begins with a new type of game called Anime Union. It is brand new and no one has played it except the creator, Gokurono. He is having a party at his mansion to celebrate the completion of the game. He invited all his friends and with each invitation came a small card, each card was unique in size and shape. As the party draws nearer he starts setting up everything, without him noticing a Severe Thunderstorm Warning is announced. Just 15 minutes before the party, 4 of his friends arrive. (Ramen, Ivory, Yondaime , David1080). He invited them in by telling them to enter by speaking through loud speakers set up through his house. He tells them to head to the Living room and he will join them shortly. They all head to the living room while Gokurono is upstairs finishing up his surprise for them. When Midnight struck to start the party Gokurono was entering the Living room. "Welcome, welcome my friends. Thank you all for coming. Now before I tell you why you are all here let me just ask if you have any questions for me." Ramen raised his hand and asked, "What is with the cards you sent us?" Gokurono said, "Those are for a surprise I'm giving you all. But before we get to that does anyone have any more questions?" Dead silence. "OK if no more questions please follow me." They followed him upstairs. When they reached the top they all saw a door that read "Ivory". Ivory looked at the door in puzzlement. "Now I want you all to find the doors with your name on them and use your cards I sent you to open them by swiping them in the scanner next to the door." They all did so and inside they found a room with nothing in it but a chair. Over the loud speakers they heard the words, "Please sit in the chair in front of you." They all did so. A second after they touched the chair a bunch of body gear came up from the floor. "Please put on the gear next to you now", they heard. "The reason I have brought you all here was to celebrate the completion of my new game called Anime Union. It has the ability to make you feel as though you are the character in the game. In example, if you jump so does your character if you do the splits your character follows. Now please press the red button on the back of your helmets after putting them on and you will begin." They all finished putting on the gear and just sat in the chair. Then all at once they pressed the red button and a light appeared before their eyes. Then a blue screen with the words "Anime Union" and "Game Start" below that. "Now to the game use you hand and punch the words "Game start". They all did then a screen that said "please choose your character" appeared. They all chose their favorite characters. Gokurono chose Crono from ChronoTrigger. Ivory chose Sakura from Naruto. Ramen chose Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2. Yodaime chose Yodaime from Naruto. And David1080 chose Itachi from Naruto. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning hit the house and everything went black. A jolt of electricity hit everyone hooked up to the gear. Everyone fell unconscious. They all woke up in the Game world as the Characters they had chosen a second ago chosen. Thus the true Adventure begins NOW……..

David1080: where are we?

Ivory:looks at bodyumm...guys look...I'm sakura!feels roundmy hair...my clothes...everything has changed...looks at ramanand ur sora..and..ur...this is way weird..

Gokurono: ow my head, pats head huh hey my hair is longer and pointy and a sword?ah I'm Crono... wait this will be fun Lightning bolt of lightning strikes near cool hey but i wonder hat happened to us last thing i remember was telling you how to play the game and then we end up here.

Ivory: hmmmm...i don't no,how do we get out of here...and where exactly is _here_...looks roundthis place feels empty, don't think where anywhere near home...it was midnight there but now it looks lyk its midday,

David1080: I don't care (looking at crono and sakura hard)just u better get us out or else, wait everybody stand back i wanna try something(forming seals) Amaterasu!!!! or shining heaven suddenly a huge hole in the ground is formed with black fire everywere... incredible

Gokurono to ivory: your right wait i know this place it's... it's... It can't be smile raises on his face We are... oh just follow me and i'll show you. rushes to the top of the nearest hill and looks out upon farm land and a burned house on the ground We are in Full Metal Alchemist world

Gokurono to david1080: yeah yeah well i made this game so i figure the only way out is to beat it like any game

Ivory: u've got to be kidding me...looking over hill

Gokurono: to Ivory: No I'm sure of it and there goes Winry even

Ivory to goku: this is so weird...so weird...but kinda kool...so..this is ur game...wat do we do now

Gokurono to ivory: well i made every level an anime show/movie ect. in existance so there are over 2000 levels to clear the level you have to meet up with the main char and defeat their rival or end boss in this case, for this world we need to meet up with Ed and Al and defeat the 7 sins.

Ivory: i c...sounds easy enough...but something tells me this is ganna b alot harder than i think...turns to gokohey,can we get hurt in this world...i mean..if i get hurt, will i feel it?

Gokurono to ivory: when i made this game it ws supposed t send a vibration to your gear which you would feel adthe more hp lost the harder the vibration but since we can't control our real selves i don't know ad frankly i don't want to find out if i can help it but just to see... Takes out sword here goes something put blade on finger tip quickly slices fingetr tip Ouch mand hat hurts and blood i never programed blood for this game!!!!...

Ivory: wat!!!ur bleeding!!no...this is getting freaky,this isn't supposed to b real,i want out,i want out now!goko,is there anyway we can get out now??

Gokurono to ivory: I've already tried my safety turn off but no response  
so we are stuck untill we finish the game or we die and frankly i am not planning to die in my own game

Gokurono to all: are you 4 with me?

Ivory: ...fine...i don't want to die either...jus hav to get the hang of this...its not everyday i get stuck in a game...breaths in deepy then breathes outok...im in.

David1080: hell yea im in, i wanna see what i can really do

Gokurono: well that's 3 of 5 what about the rest of you?

Ivory: turns to the rest come on guys...it that or death...not really a choice is there...

Gokurono to the rest: well unfortunately it is either sit there and never go home or come with us and hopefully get home all in one piece

Ivory: so wats it ganna b...we should really start moving now,if we wanna get out of here fast,plus they guys around here are looking at us starngely...looking over the hill

Gokurono: we don't have time to wait you guys are comeing with us if you lik it or not graps them and carries the 2 on his shoulders  
Now come on we have to find Ed and Al to continue to the next world

Ivory: sticks tounge out at the othersha!  
turns to gokuwhere would we find them?

Gokurono To Ivory: you've seen the show right?  
We gotta hitch a ride to central

Ivory: oh yh...let hurry,u lead the way...while walkin looks at self...i hope i can use her strength...this could be dangerous...

Gokurono: why dont you try practising on the rocks near by  
puts the others down  
you sould practise your moves to so we can have the advantage

Ivory: hmmmconcentrate on poweri feel it!focus's on right fist and aims for rockhiya!rock breaksyesss done it

Gokurono to self: i wonder what lvl I'm on?  
Luminaire!!!!! nothing happened i must be a low level then but if i have lightning i should be around lvl 13  
i guess we gain lvl's like it was programmed to do and have to fight to grow

Ivory: i see,so we have to fight people to get strong...but i hav never learnt to fight b4..u think it will jus cum naturally to us?wat u think yondiame?we hav the power but do we hav the skill...

Gokurono: fighting comes naturally to you if you have ever been in fighs but otherwise you just need to do what you know about your char. if you know how to do your char.'s special and don't need to get close to use it than go right a head, remember our lives are on the line here so don't hold anything back

Ivory: i understand now...sum game huh..she laughed nervouslyto think we can die in this game...we need to test our skills in a real battle...hears footstepsi hav a feeling we wont hav to wait that long..looks b-hind

a small old women appears with a pipe in her mouth  
She says" i have never seen you 5 before are you travelers?"  
Gokurono to women: yes we are but we are sorta lost, can you tell us which way to central?

she smiles "why certainly, but you all look exhausted, care to rest at my house?"

Gokurono: sure and maybe you help us find some people as well, we are looking for Edward and Al Elrik. Have you heard of them?

the woman smiles "heard of them I'm their neighbor when they were younger, but unfrtunately they are ot on a case and won't be back for a while. so i the meantime i'll let you rest at my house for the night"

Gokurono: right well let's get moving then.

the 5 followed the old women to her house

arriv at house  
Ivory: umm...thanks for lettin us stay the nght...we appreciate it,belly grumbleswow...neva knew we could get hungry as well!

Yondaime: yea thanks for the stay. May we have something to eat please and can you tell us a little about the special case they are on

she said "ok well i don't know much about it myself i only know that they are out looking for some people who have been dead for quite a while."

Gokurono: Dead? why would they do that?

Lady: "sometin about fighting humunkulies or something like that. i just know they said they would be gone a while and would come back withn a week, as of today they will hve been gone fr 5 days"

Gokurono: so we still got acouple of days before they come back huh. hmm. well do you mind if we stay awhile while we wait for them?

lady: "not at all but in return could you help me out with some chores?" 

Gokurono: sure i think it is a fair trade. 

Gokurono to others: what about you guys? mind doing some chores while we wait?

Yondaime: no problem. we can used to our skills and grow stronger by learning how to use them 

Yondaime to the others: how about you guys

Ivory: i don't mind...it will be good practice right? I'm all for it...so what kind of chores did u have in mind?

Lady: "oh noting too big just chopping wood, washing clothes, running to town to get some groceries, and help rebuilding the old Elrik house.

Gokurono: not too hard i suppose but if we work together we should have in done quickly.

Gokurono: well i'll start handling the wood pulls out sword  
you guys can choose your chores.  
runs off toward closest forest

Ivory: guess i'll wash the clothes..heads to laundry roomwat a drag...put on leather gloves

meanwhile at the forest

Gokurono: swings sword sword gets stuck in the tree oh just great. what could get worse? cheep cheep huh turns around t see birds, beavers, woodpecker, and rabbits all string at him umm hello now, now please don't get mad at me I'm just trying to get some wood. the animals charge at Gokurono gokurono runs away help me, help!!!!

meanwhile  
Ivory: washing stinks...picks up top and starts to scrub.. RIPPPP..oops.. ha.. ha.hides under toilet and grabs a pair of shorts and starts scrubbing...CRACK!!...dammit the board broke...damn this super human strength!!!

Ivory: oh no oh no...

old woman: how's the washing doingstarts opening the door

Ivory: umm...wait in the living room

Old lady:umm...ok,i cum bak laterleaves

Ivory: what am i gonna do?stares at room of ripped clothes

in the town  
Yondaime hmm this should be easy. how hard is getting grocer...  
sees gokurono running away from animals  
omg what a drag  
starts to follow gokurono  
hmmm i wonder what would happen if i would...throws stone at animalsthey then stop and turn around with furry in their eyes  
omg know look what you have gotten yourself into  
animals start chasing yondaime and leave a firey trail  
I THOUGHT THIS WAS ONLY A GAMMEEE

Ivory: ohh wat am i to do  
picks up all the clothes and stuffs them in the cupboard but it wouldn't close..  
dammit  
next to the cupboard is a window she looks though it seeing goku and yondaime being chased by animals  
oh...my..daz...  
rushes outside

Gokurono: continues to run oh man wait i have an idea  
Lightning!!!! bolt of lightning strikes near animals scaring them away  
well now that that is over i better go get my sword now and finish cutting the trees.

Ivory: walks back into house  
boys...  
hears scream  
old lady: ahhh my clothes!!  
Ivory: uh oh…

back at forest

Gokurono: ok i got my word back. i better be more careful next tie. oh i know i'll use a technique to chop it faster. Cyclone!!!!  
spins around at 50mph all trees within a radius of the sword's length was chopped into firewood  
there that should do it i better bring these to the house now.  
dumps the firewood into a wagon nearby and pulls the wagon going back to the house

returns to going to the market  
yondaime: man that was weird anyway what did the old lady want to buy. God dammit i forgot to ask her that. i guess ill have to go back and ask her  
gets to house and hears a lot of noise  
as yondaime enters he sees the old lady chasing ivory with a bat in her hand  
yondaime: this is going to be troublesome  
old lady: COME BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SQUIRT  
ivory: i can explain really...  
ivory then gets hit on the head and falls to the ground unconscious  
yondaime: ouch  
old lady: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARENT YOU SUPPOSE TO GET THE GROCERIES!  
yondaime: ummmgets scared i wanted to ask you what you wanted since i never got to...  
BONKyondaime also gets hit on the head and falls  
yondaime: owww that hurts  
old lady: thats what you get for doing a job poorly  
yondaime: I'm sorry I'm sorry

Gokurono: reaches the house Sees Yondaime on the ground man you are just having bad luck today aren't you.  
parks the wagon old lady i brought the wood.

lady: "now that's what I'm talking about nice cuts kid, now put some in the fire wood and help your friends clean up their mess."

Gokurono: yes ma'am heads to Ivory so what happened on your chore?

Ivory: don't ask...  
Old lady: i'll tell u...she ripped them all and broke my washing board

Ivory: i said it was an accident...i don't know my own strength sometimes...reallystill rubbing head

Gokurono: creepped out faceooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkk well i'll just go help you clean it up. goes to back room opens door sees piles and piles of clothes that are torn clothes door 

Gokurono wispers to Ivory: I have an idea but you have to keep her occupied for about an hour k?

Ivory: well..don't think that will b a problem  
sees old lady staring at her,hitting the bat in her hand 

old lady:little girl...some of those were designer...goes to hit her

Ivory: ahh!!runs...hu knew helping an old lady could hurt so much...

old lady:wat u say!!!...

Ivory: nothing!!

Yondaime: well that goes for asking her what groceries she wanted  
goes to door which gokurono went through  
so what are you doing goku...

Gokurono: sees Ivory run off and old lady chasing her

sees Yondaime at the door

Gokurono: I'm going to do a trick so please leave the house and don't come back untill Ivory comes back ok

yondaime leaves the house

ok well i may not be high level but maybe i have my favorite item with me...  
pulls out item after item untill he pulls out a small pendant yes, grabs all the clothes that was torn including the washing board now where was it again...? searches the house goes into attic ah here it is opens a old dusty cabinet enters and then closes it 

--------------------------------------------------

5 hours previous Crash ow man that hurts. but at least it worked. Looks over the nearby hill and sees himself and the others on the ground guess i went back a little to far. waits 3 hours The old lady approaches the gang ok here's my chance rushes to the house and hides in laundry room. waits until Ivory comes in alone comes out of hiding very quietly but cassually as to not scare her

Gokurono: hey Ivory  
(sorry for playing your char but i will explain all of this afterward)  
Ivory: huh I thought you were chopping wood  
Gokurono: i was i mean i am, look just trust me and hurt me later for the pain your about to receive for me doing this picks up all the good clothes and board and replaces i with the torn clothes and broken board.  
Ivory: why did you just...  
Gokurono: shh pretend i was never hear and ask me later when i return from the woods with the firewood leaves the room and heads up to the attic

---------------------------------------------

2 hours later  
ok the old lady should still be chasing her so i better put these in their proper place. goes downstairs and replaces the torn clothes with the good clothes and starts washing them as fast as he can  
there just fished

Yondaime: hmm i wonder where he went.. oh well better explore the town and see what else is in it.  
goes into town  
this town is bigger than i thought...well i guess i should get started somewhere but where to start  
realizes that there is a dojo  
hhmmm i guess ill start there  
yondaime is on his way to the dojo

Ivory: oww...owww..owwww lady hitting her with batwheres that goku! owww 

old lady: good for nothing.. 

sees goku and runs to him

Ivory: quick tell me what's this about...hurry she's comming, that bats already covered enough with my blood!!!

Gokurono: can't sakura heal people? i beleive she can so just heal your self  
now as for what i did well i won't tell you all the details but i traveled back in time to get the clothes you ripped in the original present and brought them to this alternate past and replaced them wit the good clothes and returned to the present cleaned them so i can go back and give them to you after i take the non-clean clothes back here...  
basically i am fixing your problem for you it just took a lot of power to do it though so before she gets here i got to travel back once again and replace the ripped clothes i give you with these non-ripped clean clothes s bye rushes off to the attic 

-------------------------------------------------

5 hours earlier  
sits for 3 Hours  
goes to house and waits in different spot from las time  
waits until his other self goes back to present  
jumps out  
Ivory: huh didn't you just leave? 

Gourono: yeah but you'll like my gift this time places all he ripped clothes with clean clothes and the good wash board  
leaves to attic once again

----------------------------

2 hurs later  
goes to laundry room and sees Ivory looking all confused  
Gokurono: hey don't worry about it just forget about it and you'll be much better k?

Ivory: scratches head  
ok...if u say so.. 

Old woman:walks inahh, lovely thank you so much! 

Ivory: ok...no.prob...

Gokurono: ok well i'll go check up on our none movers  
goes to dining room and finds ramen, and david1080 still sitting there  
well guess they are asleep  
goes to town to find Yondaime  
Yondaime!!!!!!!! Yondaime where are you!!!!!!!????????

Yondaime: right before entering the dojo he hears gokurono calling out his name  
Yea Gokurono what do you want?  
walks towards gokurono

Gokurono: i came to make sure you got the supplies from town.  
it's gonna get dark soon

Yondaime: umm what supplies

gokurono: you idiot you never do anything right. fine then go to the house and ill get the supplies

Yondaime: ok

Gokurono: grabs the supplies  
heads back to the house but stops when he hears a voice  
"Gokurono!!!! Is that really you?"  
turns in the direction of he voice  
Sees a black-haired female almost as tall as him  
Gokurono: Yeah but how do you know me?  
female: "What have you forgotten me already?"  
Gokurono: I'm sorry but who are you?  
femle: "It's me Naratashi"  
Gokurono: What?!?!?!, How did you get here? and why are looking like Kagome?  
Oh wait i remember i gave you a card key but you said you couldn't make it to the party, so isn't you an online linkup and told you to get on around midnight. are you stuck in here too?  
Naratashi: "stuck in her what do you mean and where are we?"  
Gokurno: we are in the Anime Realm, me and 4 others got stuck in here somehow a can't leave. the others are at an old lady's house this world is Full Metal Alchemist World we have to wait for tommorrow before we can begin the storyline.  
Naratshi: "Weird, cuz i can come and go as i please, well it's getting late i gotta go"  
Gokurono: wait befor...  
she logged out  
heads back to the house to tell the others what happened

Yondaime: how was she able to log out??

gokurono: i guess something happened to the helmets after we pick our characters.

Yondaime: well either way we need to find a way out..

Gokurono: yeah but the only way i know how to get out is beating the game like i told you earlier.  
well anyway we only have to wait one more day yawns night you guys looks at ramen and david1080 wonder if they will ever wake up? oh well i'll see you guys in the morning

Ivory: alright I'm headin to bed aswelyawns  
thx again for the room 

Old lady:no prob!!

the next day  
Gokurono headed outside to start working on the Elrik House before the others got up  
carries some wood from behind the house, and heads to the burned down house  
ok let's see i've never built a house before so i hope i can do this right a flash of light appeared on the remains of the house  
huh what the? hears a scream "ahhhhhhhhh" crashdust flies everywhere and Gokurono can't see anything  
voice: cough, cough "what happened?" dust clears  
Gokurono: who are you?  
voice: "I'm ShadowWolf Yune"  
Gokurono: Well can i ask you how you got into my game?  
Yune: "i don't really know, last i remember i was just on the internet with a new game i was given through the mail and it had alot of gear with it"  
Gokurono: wait what was the game called?  
Yune: "i think it was called Anime Union  
Gokurono thinks to self: this isn't good if others are able to get into this game they could get stuck in here too, we have to hurry and get out of here before the person who sent that game keeps sending it to other people or this will become te next human world, i can't let that happen this was meant to have fun in not to be forced to play  
Gokurono: listen i need you to try and log off  
Yune: "i don't know how to"  
Gokurono: just take off your helmet  
Yune: "ok" she puts her hands on her head and acts like she pulls off a helmet "no good didn't work"  
Gokurono: well the only thing i can tell you is welcome to the team me and 4 others are stuck in here as well

Ivory: yawnwell..i'm upgoes down stairs and see door openhmm?  
walks outside  
Hi goku...hus that?

just then another flash of light appears  
crash  
Gokurono Ow what hit me?  
a teenage boy gets up off of Gokurono  
Boy: "ow what the?"  
Gokurono: you mind getting off me  
Boy: "oh sorry"  
Gokurono: let me guess you started playing a new internet game you recieved through the mail too?  
Boy: "yeah but.."  
Gokurono: this person yune here was the same way  
Boy: "oh"  
Gokurono: so who are you?  
Boy: "my name is Deigen Uchiha"  
Gokurono: nice to meet and you and welcome to or team of 6 now 7 , we are all stuck in this game and can't get out till we beat it

Ivory: hmm...  
looks at them  
so ur gaara  
points at yune  
and ur riku?  
points to dreigen  
nice to meet u all,and welcome to our hell...trust me..if we get out of this,u will never wanna play another video game again

Gokurono: don't say that cuz I'm a video-game desiegner and if you don't play them im out of a job

Ivory: hmm...well next time don't make a game which we all get stuck in...if there is a next time.. i wanna get out of here...lets quickly finish this building.

Gokurono: no need to hurry remember, we are doing this to waste some time till Ed an Al arrive back remember

starts building house

Ivory: ok...starts to lay foundation

Dreigen: helps create the house

5 hours later when it became noon

Gokurono: Well we got the structure done, next is to make the floor and walls  
I'll go get the wood  
goes to forest and cuts a couple of trees ties rope to both trees  
slowly pulls trees back to house

Ivory: wipes browman this is hard work...wheres goku with that wood sees him  
ill help u with that

Hours and Hours of work  
Dreigen: Its finally finished!

sometime around 5pm  
Gokurono: whew man that was hard work  
clank, clank clank  
everyone Turns around  
Gokurono: huh oh look they finally arrived  
walks over to Ed and Al  
Gokurono: Hello are you Ed and Al Elrik?  
Ed: "Yeah but who are you?"  
Gokurono: I'm Gokurono, and these her are my friends Ivory, Dreigen, and Yune, our other friends are inside the old lady's house  
Al: "ok but why are you all here?"  
Gokurono: we came to ask you two something but you weren't here when we arrived  
Ed: "well sorry but we aren't exactly in the mood to be helping strangers"  
Gokurono: ok, ok but let me tell you something that will park your interest... I know you are fighting Humonkulies and me and my friends need your help to fight them cuz we need to fight and kill them also  
Ed and Al look at each other  
Al: "how do you know this and how come you need to kill them also?"  
Gokurono: it's a long story so let's head inside and we'll tell you all the details  
they head to the house

Ivory: inside house  
well basically.. the only way we can get home is to defeat them..  
AL: and where is that  
sum place very far away...its called the real worl..gets nudged by someoneu wouldn't know it..

explains what happened to us all  
Gokurono: so you see we need your help  
Ed: "i sorta understand it is something like going to the other side of the gate and not coming back"  
Gokurono: well yeah i guess it is only difference is we went through a gate to get here and now we are trying to get home

Dreigen: SO, can you help us?

Al: " i think we should help them"  
Ed: "you're right they need our help and we are the only ones who know their weaknesses"  
Ed: "ok we'll help you but first we need your help, you see we have a small problem we needed help solving that's why we came back a day earlier"  
Gokurono: ok but what is it?  
Al: "we need someone to help defeat someone in a karate team contest and we need 3 others to win, the prize for winning is a small jewel that we can use to build a machine to search for them easier"  
Gokurono: ok well 3 of us will help you the others will stay here and continue the chores untill we get back  
gokurono and 2 others follow Ed and Al into town

Ivory turns to goku: this will be a great chance to test out our skills and moves...can't wait!.. there must be really hard fighters there am i right?...we can beat them and level up!picks a fruit from store and takes a bite but crushes it to pieces b4 she cangrr...

Gokurono: hehe well yes we can practice but this is just a subquest really so we won't gain anything more than the prize and maybe a new skill, in other words you won't gain a new level for this

Ivory: well...as long as i control this super strength...picks a banana but the banana pops out of skinerrr...this is getting ridiculous...throws skin b-hind her and an old man carrying water slips  
Man: ahh..  
Ivory: oops..

Gokurono: hey i understand that you can't control the strength well but be more careful with what you break

Ivory: yeah...I'm working on it...picks up orange and doesn't squash see...learning already...

Gokurono: i was meaning about the banana peel you threw on the ground

reaches the arena  
Ed: here it is we need 3 out of 5 wins to continue each round  
Gokurono: ok well let's go sign up  
at the counter  
Gokurono: excuse me but can we still sign up for the contest?  
Man: "yes you can now just sign your names on the paper and remember no alchemy  
Gokurono and Ivory and the last person look at each other gleefully  
Gokurono: ok won't be a problem with us we can't do alchemy  
Ed and Al: "we can but we promise not to use it"  
Man: "very well now please stand over there and the matches will begin soon"

announcer: all the contestants to the field to get your numbers  
sees box in front  
Ivory: okpicks cardhmm...number 3...  
announcer: ivory...number 3!its written on board

Gokurono: now it's my turn ... i got 5  
Announcer: "Gokurono 5" appears on board  
Al: "i got 2"  
Announcer: "Al Elrik 2" appears on board  
Ed: "now me, 1"   
Announcer: "Ed Elerik 1 appears on board  
and the last member of your teams gets 4"  
meanwhile the other teams draw their numbers from similar boxes and get 1-5 as well

Ivory: wonder who I'm going to face...looks at competition they look kinda strong..

Yondaime: wakes up and yarns  
hey old lady where did ivory and gokurono go??  
old lady: they went to the karate team contest  
Yondaime: karate team contest??  
old lady: yea its at the arena at the far edge of town. they said they need you their  
Yondaime: ahhh i better hurry  
get out of bed and slips and falls on his face  
owww  
old lady: are you alright  
Yondaime: yea  
yondaime rushes to the arena  
as he is going to the arena he realizes that he has speed abilities  
he reaches the arena right before it starts  
gokurono, ivory i heard you guys needed a 3 person  
all: yeaa  
Yondaime: who are those two  
gokurono: they are Al and Ed  
both: nice to meet you  
Yondaime: likewise  
gokurono: anyway your number 4  
Yondaime: number 4??  
gokurono: yea you'll understand later. hey announcer our number 4 is yondaime  
announcer: yondaime...number 4appears on board

Announcer: here are the contestants for today's fights

_1.Ganseki – fat, every punch and kick bounces off stomach  
2.Kosui – skinny, can easily dodge any special attack  
3.Kusa – powerful, can knock anyone back 30 feet with 1 hit  
4.Takai – fast, but has a 50/50 chance of hitting  
5.Kagirinai – slow, but never misses  
6.Shuuryou – light, can summon bright light at will, but light doesn't hurt at all just blinds if looks directly at it   
7.Washi – fire, can increase temperature around self and burns anyone that hits them  
8.Kakaru – water, can dodge any move when sober but acts drunk alot  
9.Mizu – wind, can move as fast as the wind but is also only as strong as the wind at the time  
10.Shinsei – earth, can break rocks easily, but has low chance of hitting  
11.Shinko – Sword, master of all blades  
12.Junsui - dagger, swift but rarely kills  
13.Toukyuu – axe, strong, but slow  
14.Meishou – Iron knuckles, slow but powerful and high chance of hitting  
15.Tora – shinobi – master of all weapons that are hard to dodge like kunai and shuriken)_

announcer: "here are the final numbers for our teams:

Team 'Elrik' - Gokurono:5, Ed:1, Al:2, Yondaime:4, and Ivory:3

Team 'Ganseki' - Ganseki:1, Kosui:5, Kusa:3, Takai:4, Kagarinai:2

Team 'Elementals' - Shuuryou:5 , Washi:1 , Kakaru:3 , Mizu:4 , Shinsei:2 

Team 'Weapon Masters' - Shinko:5 , Junsui:1 , Toukyuu2 , Meishou:3 , Tora:4" 

Ivory: looks at boardhmmm...guess I'm facing kusa...looks at him cracking knuckles and smiling evillyjus great...

Gokurono: ok well now that we know who we face lt's make some strategi..  
Announcer: "first match will begin now"  
Gokurono: shoot they won't give us any time to prepare  
Announcer: "the first Teams are Team 'Elrik' and Team 'Ganseki', the winners of this match will continue to the next round, now the lucky fighters who go first are chosen from the lottery which ever number appears is which 2 come up and fight, remember no alchemy and you need 3/5 wins to continue"  
Anouncer: "the lucky fighters number is ..."

announcer: 3!  
Ivory: what...me...  
announcer: number 3's please head to the field right away..

Ivory: oh man, wish me luckstands and starts to walk to field

Gokurono: hey ivory just remember be on defence not just offense

Ivory: ok got itwalked onto the field and the crowd cheeredman what a crowd  
announcer: ok... when your ready...ready... steady.. go!  
Ivory: here i go channeled chakra into hand and charged at kusa take this!  
kua: your going downalso goes for then punch...both punches collided and both are thrown back  
Ivory: man this aint ganna be easy..

Gokurono to self: hmmm if she keeps doing that then it might end in a tie, hmm what can she do?  
watches them both get up and punch each other again, and then fly back again  
i think i got it whenever she attacks he copies her on purpose, he might be scared of her or is testing her strength

Gokurono: Ivory use a clone to confuse him!!!!

Ivory: heres goku ok i'll tryfocusing chakra and runs towards him again, he punches the clone and it disappears  
kusa: what!!  
over hereappears b-hind him and punches him and he goes flying into the wall  
announcer: and he's out...winner...ivory!

Announcer: "winner of the first fight Team 'Elrik'  
the next number is... pulls out a number 2  
Al: "Guess it is my turn now"  
Ed: "good luck Al"  
Al: "got it"  
Gokurono: my only advise would be to try and block any hits, butdon't forget to turn the tables when you get the chance  
Al: "got it"

Announcer: "will the next figter please come to the ring,  
Al and Kagirinai walk ito the ring  
Ready... Begin!!"

Al charges at Kagirinai  
Kagirinai charges too  
they both grab each other and the fight has changed to a brute strengh contest  
Al uses this to his advantage and bodyslams his opponent  
Kagirinai gets up but is obviously in pain  
Kagirinai charges again but his time he throws a slow punch at Al  
Al moves back but the a scratch appears in his armor

to self: What? he obviously missed him but Al stil got hit.  
this one won't be as hard to beat as the last one.  
hmm, I got it!!

outloud: Al don't give him te chance to hit you, your faster than him, keep him from throwing any punches!!!

Al: "Got it"

Al quickly charges at the opponent but his opponent heard okurono and was exspecting his barrage  
Kagirinai blocked the first hit and hit Al, before Al could block, knocking him backwards and out of the ring

Announcer: "Match over winner is Team 'Ganseki'"

Man that coulda been better  
Al: "man i lost the match"  
Ed: "don't worry Al at least your not badly injured"

Ivory: u did great al...no worries..  
announcer: the next number is..pulls out numbernumber 1..

Ivory: that's u, good luck...

Ed: "ok my turn i'll win for you Al"  
Al: "i know you will"  
Announcer: "please come to the ring"  
both fighters walk into the ring  
Ed: "your going down"  
Ganseki: "what are you going to do shorty?"  
Al wispers: "you shouldn't have done that"  
Ed: "What did you call me? flames come from eyes Start the match now!!!!"  
Announcer: "umm right... Begin!"  
Ed charges at Ganseki and his him so fast that there appeared to be 5 of him hitting Ganseki at he same time, and then Ganseki went flying through the wall  
Announcer: "I guess it's over, winner is Team 'Elrik'"

Ivory: well done Ed...shouldn't have called him short i guess lol, just two more left  
announcer: number 5's can the number 5's please make thier way to the ring..  
ur up Goku.. good luck and watch ur back

Gokurono: ok guess it's my turn now  
annonucer: "will the fighters come to the ring now"  
Gokurono: yeah yeah I'm coming  
enters the ring

Gokurono: i hope you don't underestimate me cuz I'm finishing this match in 1 move  
Kosui: "hehe o i won't kid but try to last longer than the last guy i fought"  
Gokurono: hehe deal

Announcer: "ready...Begin"

gokurono stands still letting Kosui have the first attack  
Kosui charges at him and punches Gokurono in the stomach, Gokurono slides back a bit  
Gokurono: is that all? well it's my turn now  
Slash!!! Gokurono pulls his sword out so fast a shockwave is created, it hits Kosi so powerful that kosui becomes uncontious  
Announcer: "Kosui is out Gokurono wins, This quarter-final round is over"

the other matches went by quickly but nothing like Team 'Elrik'  
Announcer: "we will now start the Semi-finals,will Team 'Elrik' and Team 'Elementals' please come to the ring now?"

both teams get ready

Announcer: "and now we wll draw to see te fighters, the first number is ..."

Yune: yune runs in  
darn im late  
go Gokurono!!

Announcer: "... 5, will both 5's come to he ring now?"

Gokurono: thnx for jinxing me yune, guess i have to go again

Shuuryou: "hmm you won't win this mtch i can garantee that"

Gokurono: you think so  
to self: hmm i should wait to see what he cando i'll just dodge it

Announcer: "Begin"

Shuuryou: "take this Luminate"bright light appears, gokurono closes his eyes ha i have the advantage here"  
swishing noises are heard then  
Gokurono: AHHHHHH, cough cough What blood? but how?  
gokurono falls to the floor  
Gokurono: ok you... asked for it Lightning2 thosands of bolts of lightning strike the arena you couldn't of dodged that  
Shuuryou is seen burnt to a crisp but still alive  
Shuuryou: "how could you ..." silence  
Gokurono: easy i have had that ability for quite awhile it took me most of my lif to perfect i though  
Announcer: "the match is over Team 'Elrik' wins"  
Gokurono: hehe looks like you were ... wron..ggggg...silence gokurono: falls to the floor uncontious

Yune: Gokurono! you still alive?

Gokurono: still out cold  
small puddle of blood starts to appear

Ed: "quick we need to get him some help"  
Al: "i got him youguys continue thetournament while i tae him to the hospital"  
Ed: "right we'll trey andgive you sometime to get back"

gokurono is starting to get warm  
Al: "he is catching a fever as well"   
Al carries Gokurono to the nearest hospital

Announcer: GOKURONO HAS WON... and the next match will be.. NUMBER 4

Announcer:will number 4 from both teams come up to the field  
Yondaime: looks like im up.. wish me luck guys  
Yondaime to self: hmm wind against wind.. this should be interesting  
Mizu: there is no way that you will stand against me  
Yondaime:we will see about that

Announcer: OK are you read...  
Mizu already starts and vanishes  
Yondaime stands ground and listen to the windhe hears wind from all directions but then in a sec he hears it strongest from his rightso he does a whirlwind kick(in which both legs are extended out when you spin) and hits mizu towards the middle of the field  
Mizu:WTH HOW DID YOU ENCOUNTER MY SPEED  
Yondaime:dont worry about it just figh...

again Mizu vanishesthis time yondaime makes a rasengan and adds wind to ityondaime then foreshadows that he will attack from his left sidee this time so runs towards his left side and attacks the airas he predicted he hit Mizu and then he went flying out of bounce

Yondaime: got you..  
Announcer: AMAZING WHAT A HIGH SPEED BATTLE!!

Naratashi: in the hospital as a different character, One she made up Hey Gokurono. I saw the match. Sorry i wasn't here sooner. I promise I'll help you as much as possible. I'll try to log back on later. trys to log out but nuttin Greaaaat

Yune: am i bad luck or something?

Nara: Huh? When did you get here?  
Gokurono: (grumbles)  
Nara: HEY! Hows it goin cuz!  
Gokurono: What are you doing here.  
Nara: Its just a clich. My computer won't let me logout but it'll probably work later.

Gokurono: i doubt it i have been locked in here for a while, 3 days  
Naratashi: "wow well i guess i'll help you guys out then"

Announcer: ok guys were going to go on a break, the matches have been fantastic, best ever, the points are tight and the winner will be announced in the second half, well done everybody!!goes off stage

Ivory: great now we can go check on goku...he looked pretty bad,i hope he's ok,i'll go ahead,if u want u can follow,i'm off.walks to hospital

arrives at hospital  
Ivory: umm...excuse me can u point me to goku's room please...I'm a friend  
receptionist: right down the hall second yo last...  
Ivory: thankswalks down corridor to his door and hears voiceshuh..opens door to see a girl sitting on his bed

Ivory: hey,the comp has been put to a break...and i jus came to see how you are doing,so umm..goku..hu's she?

Gokurono: oh hi ivory points to naratashi this is my cousin Naratashi, she is joining us now cuz she got stuck as well.

Ivory: Oh i see walks to nara and shakes and hand welcome abroad hehe, when did she arrive here, must of been while we were at the tournament or we would have seen youwalks and sit at a chair near his bed

Gokurono: i don't know when she arrived cuz i was out still and when i woke up she was already in my room, looks around the room hey where is everyone else?

Ivory: "they are still at the tournament"

Al walks into room

Al: "oh good you're awake now. I heard you guys from outside the room, looks at naratashi you must be Naratashi, nice to meet you"

Naratashi: "Same"

Al: "well we better get back to the tournament, Naratashi could you look after him while we finish up the tournament?"

Naratashi: "please just call me Nara, and sure why not it's not like he would be of any use right now anyway"

Al and Ivory leave the room

Goku: I could be of some use.  
Nara: Yeah sure. You can hardly stand and I don't want u trying either. When I loged out before I called up ur mom and apparently you were in a coma. I didn't even speak to her she was far too depressed. I talked to the nurse. Oh and I looked up resent comas. There have been quite a few. And now I'm one of them how much you wanna bet.  
Goku: I'm in a coma? Poor mom...  
Nara: Yeah I had the very same thought.

Gokurono: but wait how could there be so many comatose cases when I'm the only one to have this game and i only handed out a few spares for people who couldn't make it to my party, it doesn't make sense.

Nara: "well i don't know how they came across the game but, it's been a week since your party when i logged into this game last a maybe 2 or 3 days more by now"

Gokurono: hmm well that just means we will have to work even faster at beating this game or we're all in even more danger, Nara i need your help, i may not be able to do anything right now, but you can, i need you to go and tell the others what we just learned got it? hurry, 0oh and tell them not to play around at the tournamet either cuz we need to hurry.

Ivory: arrives back at tournament  
phew jus in tym...  
announcer: ok...now all fighters present we can continue...next match..number 3's!!  
Ivory: ok I'm up...walks in ring and see's opponent aww man...y did i get stuck wit the drunk  
Kakaru: hey I'm not drunk...trips over own leg  
Ivory: yeah...sure ur not...  
announcer: ok.. when both fighters are ready...go  
Ivory: ivory builds chakra in fist and aims at kakarutake this!!tries to punch but blocks wit water  
Ivoey: what!  
Kakaru: ha.. bet u weren't expecting thatwater blocks punch and hits her back to the floor  
Ivory: ahh!! stands, holding arm just i underestimated u.. won't happen again..  
does replication justu, producing 3 replications, they all charge at kakaru  
Kakaru: please...that won't workstarts producing water  
Ivory: this tym in readyreal ivory punches ground making it shake and break  
Kakaru: whoah!!loses concentration  
Ivory: now!!!!replications poof in his face and the real ivory punches kakaru in the face  
Kakaru: ahhhh!goes flying into the wall  
announcer: and he's out...winner Ivory!!!  
Ivory: yesss...falls to floor  
Al: Ivory!runs to heru ok  
Ivory: yh...jus abit tired  
Al: ur arm..  
Ivory: its ok...jus a sprain...i'll be fine,just help me to the benches  
Al: k...i'll get u sum water..helps her to bench

Nara: nara comes running Move it! Excuse me! finally arrives Guys tells whole long story so he says gets ur butts in gear!  
Ivory: Hey I got a sprain!  
Nara: does some sorta healing tech. There  
Ivory: wow...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(breaking point)

(Here's the rest)

Gokurono: well there's nothing else i can do for now, picks up book near him huh "The Basics of Alchemy guess Al must of left it here. read book

Nara: Is it better now? I've only done this a couple of times.  
Ivory: really?  
Nara: I did a little techy stuff of my own to my game so I could choose how my character looks and what she does. I think thats when i took a wrong turn.

Gokurono: still reading book

Nara walks into the hospital  
Nara: Wow that's the first time i've seen u pick up a book!  
Goku: Oh ha ha.  
Nara: Basic Alchemy huh?  
Al: Hey so that's where it went!  
Ivory: hey Nara, can you use that healing energy on Goku?  
Nara: I can try.  
Goku: huh?

Gokurono: hey wait what's going on?

Nara: don't worry, hold still!!!

heals Goku  
Goku: HOW THE HECK!  
Nara: u shouldn't underestimate me

Goku: umm ok...?, Oh before i forget i need to talk to Nara about something. Ivory and Al can you guys leave the room?

Ivory and Al: Why?  
Nara: just do as he says. he can't have that much to talk about  
Al: okay  
Ivory: If he's not done in 5 minutes...  
Nara: it'll be okay.

Gokurono: nara i need to ask yo why you became a hacker?

Nara: When I found out you were in a coma that was my drive to saving you no matter the cost. We're family! Families stick together to the end. I made that promise to you mother. So I started the hacker biz until I find u a way out of here.

Gokurono: listen i appreciate you trying to help but that's only going to make things worse for us all... now that someone has hacked into the system the game system will start up it's anti-hacking program... which will delete all data not saved... and because we can't save while stuck in the game, we have less than 1 year to get out of here, game time that is.

Nara: Nut uh because I knew about the anti-hacker thing. And did my best to avoid it. And if I did activate it I brought a hole bag full of these. Save buttons. Now if you're killed or if the thing is activated you'd be taken back to the place where you last saved.  
(Pulls out big brown bag)puts her hand in and pulls out a small red circular ball  
and get this u can use it endlessly.

Gokurono: Well anyways let's head back to the Tournament to start up the Finals  
leaves hospital with book in hand

Nara: I could easily make the pain come back just as quickly as I made it go away.  
Goku: Sure.  
Al: Will I ever get my book back?

Gokurono: Maybe, maybe not, I won't need it once I leave this world.

Nara: Goku u greedy little! hits goku really hard  
Goku: OW!

Gokurono: hey it's not like he needs it he already knows alchemy besides i want to do a bit before i leave this world

Nara: i don't care it's still his. The least you could do is give it back when ur done. Besides we have more important things to worry about. throws red sphere at them Here save.

Gokurono: yeah yeah, click

opens book i wanna try some thing.  
To all: hey does anyone have titanium around here?

Ivory: yeah this kunai is Titanium

Gokurono: hey, Al give me a hand i wanna turn my sword to titanium so can you help me draw te transmutation circle?

Al: "sure"

both starts drawing circle

Gokurono lays the kunai and his sword on the circle

Gokurono: here i go puts both hands on the circle, bright red light appears, kunai disappears, and the sword turns a bright silver and becomes shinier than before there puts sword away Well we better get to the tournament before our turns come.

Announcer: We seem to be short one contestant!  
Goku: Go figure my opponent is missing.  
Nara: HEY ANNOCER CAN PEOPLE SUB FOR A MISSING CONTENDER!  
Goku: Nara!  
Announcer: Why yes we can. Well how about it! Who wants to face the unbeaten GOKURONO!  
Nara: I'll do it!  
All: Nara?!  
Nara: What I wanted to enter anyway.  
Goku: And you just want to beat me up!  
Nara: Well that's just a bonus!  
Goku: Okay you're on!

Gokurono: well i don't really want to but oh well. enters ring  
Nara: I've waited along time for this. enters ring

Announcer: "everyone ready? ... ok ... fight!!"

Gokurono: Let's test out your abilities shall we? Slash!!!  
shock wave appears but Nara barely dodges it Nara pulls out her sword  
they charge at each other their swords clash in front of them  
Gokurono: pretty good, but don't think that's all. jumps back puts sword away Lightning!!! bolt of lightning strikes the arena Nara gets hit but only is stunned and not very hurt  
Nara: Ahh i can't move. gokurono pulls his sword out again and charges once more breaks free she blocks using her sword once ore but is pushed back by the force of Gokurono's momentum  
Nara: Take this does some hand signs and touches the ground Cursed Omen A blue Japanese symbol appeared, it glowed blue and green. It sucked the power away from Gokurono. He could see the the green light pulling from his body and Nara could see the blue light leaving from hers. They both lost almost all their strength.  
Nara and Gokurono start breathing hard  
Gokurono: Amazing I never even knew of such a technique  
Nara: hehe... well your not the only one with a secret weapon,... and yes i know about your "special technique.." you use as a last resort... i saw it in the code when i hacked it.  
Gokurno: well ... if you know about it.. then i might as well tell you what it does It's called "Final Bang"... It creates an explosion so big that Nuclear weapons pale in comparison to it, I have enough energy for one more attack... but I'm not going easy on you... It'll be a hit or miss... Lightning 2!!!  
the arena is filled with lightning bolts Nara is hit by one and flies back ward out of the ring, at the same time Gokurono faints  
Announcer: "Well this was very exciting battle but unfortunately the judges considered that move by the Challenger to be alchemy, so the winner is Gokurono"

Nara:stands right back up with only a few scuff marks Goku! runs to his side  
Goku: groans in pain  
Nara: Hey buddy! Nice attack you sent me flying!  
Goku: H...how come...you have so much energy left?  
Nara: My powers are based on elements that lightning gave me a wake up call.

Gokurono: well then anyways i won... falls asleep

Nara: I know greedy guts. giggles  
Al: NARA! Are you okay?  
Ivory: Yeah, you alright?  
Nara: I'm fine.  
Al: okay that's good.  
Nara: laughs you guys don't even seem the least bit worried.  
Ivory: You took it easy on him. I could see it!  
Nara: N-no i didn't!  
Al: you weren't really stunned and you didn't really go flying because of the bolt. I saw you bend your knees to jump!  
Nara: Nut uh!  
Ivory: this battle was one sided! You so should have won! Why did you give up the battle.  
Nara: ...I'm letting him enjoy this place as much as he can. Because this is probably gonna hang over my head but he'll never get this chance again.  
Ivory: Why do you have to be so nice to him.  
Nara: laughs He's the one knocked out.  
Al: She's right there.

Yondaime: Gokurono!!!  
Ed: Gokurono!!!  
both rush over  
Gokurono: Snore  
Both: Wake Up!!!  
Gokurono: Ahhh! I'm up I'm up  
Ed: you went easy on her didn't you?  
Yondaime: yeah he did he only used half his strength out there, if he was serious he coulda killed her  
Gokurono: yeah i know i coulda that's why i only used enough energy to stun her and not hurt her and that lightning blast at the end was never going to hit but instead make a explosion for her to fly out with

Nara: Ha so is that how it is.  
Goku: N-Nara!  
Ed: He could have won that battle easily but he only used half his strength!  
Nara: So you held back too.  
Goku: W-wh-what?! You mean you held back! But that jutsu you used drain so much power out of us both!  
Nara: I know we each lost an equal amount of energy.  
Ivory: Yeah and the explosion didn't send her flying she jumped so she gave you the battle!  
Ed: I say he could still beat her.  
Ivory: Oh yeah well I say she could beat him with her eyes closed.  
Nara: healing jutsu puts out a hand to Goku and smiles warmly Well that's just one of life's mysteries huh?

Gokurono: well whatever, anyways...  
Announcer: "The next match will be Ivory vs. Meishou"

Ivory: Finally i'll be able to blow off some steam!

Nara: Go Ivory!  
Ivory: thanks for the support!  
Nara: You know goku your really troublesome sometimes.

Ivory: my turn yes!walks to battle ring and sees opponentoh man this is ganna b easy...  
Meishou: Hehehe...i'll crush you!smashes fist together  
Ivory: wow big guy, someone needs to chill..  
announcer: ok.. ready steady...fight!  
Ivory: ok.. lets go  
Meishou: take this!aims to punch  
just dodges in tym phew.. for a big guy your pretty fast, that almost hit me, but its my turngrabs hold of wrist and swings him around and around  
Meishou: ahh...i'mmm gettingggg dizzyyyyy lettt gooooo!  
Ivory: you asked for it let's go and he goes flying into wall  
Meishou: I'm... not...done... yet...gets out of wall and runs towards her  
Ivory: uh oh...trouble...build chakra in fist and hits wall  
Meishou: whoa...rock falls on him but he breaks it with his fists  
Ivory: damn... your persistent...hmm...looks for a weak spot  
goku: darn, where could his weak spot b?  
Nara: hmm...ivory. Hit him in the belly!  
Ivory: got it thanks!rushes towards him and hits him hard in the belly  
Meishou: ahhhfalls to ground  
announcer: winner! ivory!!!  
Ivory: thank...god, I'm beatheads for bench

Ivory: How did you know his weak point was his belly?  
Nara: Well when u first started out he was rubbing his stomach. And I figured hey why not give it a try!  
Goku: Show off.  
Nara: Am not.

Gokurono: whatever, anyways the next should be sta...

Announcer: "the next match will be between Ed and Junsui"

Ed: "guess I'll be the next one"  
Junsui: "hahaha this small fry is my challenge this will be quick"  
Ed: eye turns to fire "Who you calling so small you have to use a microscope to see?!!!!!"  
Junsui: "whatever i am not afraid" enters ring  
Ed: "I'll show you what it means to be afraid" enters ring

Announcer: "ready...Fight"

Ed: "ahhh" Charges at Junsui throws a punch but Junsui blocks it  
Junsui: "is that all you got Shorty?"  
Ed: "you take that back" gets so mad that when he chares again he disappear from view next thing tat is heard is an "umph" sound and then a loud Crash

Announcer: "I don't know exactly what happened but Ed and Team Elrik win!!!!"

Ivory: that was quick.. yay!! well done Ed!

Nara: lol yeah good job...short stuff.  
Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!  
starts laughing so hard falls to the floor  
Ed: DON'T LAUGH AT ME! starts chasing Nara around Nara still laughing hard Benny Hill music playing in the background  
Ivory: I don't think he likes her.  
Goku: I don't think she minds him that much.

Ivory: clicking fingers to music  
Ed: take it back!!trying to grab her back  
Nara: never hehestill running  
Ivory: this could go on for a while...  
Goku: yeah it could... come on Ed show her who's boss!!!  
Nara: wat! throws water bottle at goku  
Goku:dodged hehe  
Ivory: look the previous match just finished, wonder who's going next?

Nara: comes to a fast stop and crouches down into a ball Ed trips over her he is going to fast Smash right into the bench!  
Ed: Ow!

Gokurono: i know, no one that was 3 matches where we won so and that was the finals so the tournament is over

Announcer: "Sorry for the delay, Will Team Elrick plea enter the ring"

All of Team Elrik enters the ring nara sits on the sideline

Announcer: "We would like to present Team Elrik as the winners of this tournament and this Prize of this small jewel of unknown origin" Crowd cheering

later on the way back from the tournament  
Ed: "yes now we can build the machine we need"  
Gokurono: So after we build it, how about we split up into 7 groups, cause we need 7 items right so if we split up we will get them faster

Al: "Ok but first we need t build it which may take a few days"

Ivory: lets go back to the house I'm starved  
Nara: could use a snack  
Ivory: hope that old lady knows how to cook or it would really suck  
Ed: jus have to stay at the house until we finish the machine... i promise we will work fast  
Ivory: well ok, lets hurry back to the others, can't wait to tell them we won!

Nara: has been quiet  
Ivory: Hey why you so blue!  
Nara: Nothing I just wanted to fight more that's all.  
weird little messenger dude comes running up to Nara  
Messenger: Are you Naratashi?  
Nara: Yes that's me.  
Messenger: I've been told to give you this. hands her a letter  
Nara: Thank you.

Gokurono: what is it?  
Nara opens letter  
Nara: It's a challenge...  
Gokurono: cool now you got your wish, well i better go with you because yo don't know the way to the house

Everyone else: "ok see you later"

Ivory: But I wanted to go!!!!!!!!!!  
Nara: Next time I promise! looks at challenge Looks more like he's inviting me to dinner by how nice it looks.

Ivory: fine i'll stay but i want full details when you come back  
wat! dinner, that's no fair, you get to dine and I'm stuck eating granny food!!  
Nara: go ivory, i'll c you later

Nara: I might even bring you some "left-over" leaves  
Goku: Let me see that.  
"_To the beautiful Naratashi,_  
_Please meet me at the battle arena. I wish to battle you. To see your true strength. Then maybe later we could speak alone._  
_Sincerely, _  
_Neji"_  
Goku: This guy's in love with you if he thinks he's touching you other than battle he is so wrong!

walking along with Nara

Bright light appears on the right  
Gokurono: i recognize that light, and that isn't good  
Nara: you do? what is it?  
Gokurono: i'll show you come on  
both head to alley where light came from  
Gokurono: just as i thought looks at boy on ground  
Nara: huh what' going on?  
Gokurono: Hey boy wakeup.  
Boy: "huh, what? Who are you two? where am i?  
Gokurono: I'm Gokurono and this is Nara, you are stuck in this game with us and some others  
Nara: you mean he's jus like us?  
Gokurono: yeah he came the same way as we did through the game  
Boy: "huh? Oh yeah I'm starting to remember, i was at home and playing a game and next thing i know i was here"  
Gokuono: ok kid before we do anything else what' your name?  
Boy: "my name is Wolf's Rain my character is Toboe"  
Gokurono: well I'll just call you Toboe, because that sounds more of a real name and easier to say

Gokurono: well anyways you're a part of our group now so i'll fill you in on the details  
Gokurono fills him in on what's happened so far  
Nara: we better get going or we are going to be late  
Gokurono: agreed, let's go

Nara: We're here!  
Goku: Why are you so excited?  
Toboe: Why are we here.  
Goku: A guy challenged her and seems to have a crush on her. he growled  
Nara: Oh stop being so protective.  
Goku: You're my younger cuz!  
Nara: Soooo!  
Goku: Where the heck is this guy?  
Neji: You looking for me? over toward the side  
Goku: If you're Neji then yes. still protective mode  
Neji: That's me.  
Nara: Then You're the one that challenged me right. So your the grown up version of Neji?  
Neji: Yes and you could say I based him off it.  
Announcer: A Challenger Match!  
Nara: He's still here.  
Neji: this is a video game. They never leave.  
Nara nods

Gokurono: well yeah it's not lik i gave each side character their own big story that would have taken up too much memory  
Nara: you have a point there.  
Neji: whatever but you two need to stand over there away from thing I want no intervention from you two  
Gokurono: yeah yeah, walks over to the benches with toboe  
Nara: so how is this going to work? I've never had a challenge match before.  
Neji: pretty simple, same as the matches as earlier, but this you can't use any fancy moves that means no jutsu's or techniques or alchemy is that alright with you?  
Nara: It all good for me  
Neji: ok, well let's start this cause I'm hungry  
Nara: Ditto  
Announcer: "The Grudge match will begin as soon as the contestants are both in the ring and ready"  
Nara steps in ring, Neji from the other side  
announcer: "Ready ..., Begin"  
nara stands ready for anything letting Neji make the first move  
neji reaches into his pockets and prepares to attack  
neji rushes at the edge of the arena and throws some kunai at nara  
nara blocks them with her own kunai  
nara then throws some shuriken at Neji but he reflects them back at her with some kunai  
nara dodges the reflected shuriken and quickly charges at Neji, she throws some punches but neji grabs her punch and tosses her to the center of the ring  
Nara charges at him again but this time when she gets close she disappears and next thing you see is Neji kicked in the chin, and floating in the air face up, Nara then kicks Neji and he spins abit she then finishes by punching him in the gut and then slamming her ankle on his chin sending him flying ito the ground creating a huge hole in the ring Neji gets up but collapses from the pain  
Neji: that was some move there  
Nara: i know it's sorta my specialty  
Neji: well i admit defeat cause I can't get up  
Announcer: the challenger gives up so nara wins

puts out hand Here let me help you outta there.  
Neji: Thanks.  
(takes him to the bench) Goku can he take your seat for a moment.  
Goku: He's didn't even try.  
Neji: Well actually I'm that pathetic! Ow!  
If that truly hurts then you're stuck in the game too?  
Neji: Yeah! Why are you stuck here.  
Toboe: Here take my seat. We're all stuck in here.  
Where does it hurt?  
Neji: Almost everywhere. did some hand signs and placed her hand on his chest over his heart a glow goes throughout his body I could get used to this.  
giggles and removes hand Well I think anyone could get used to healing! Neji grabs her hand and places it back on his chest  
Neji: No this!  
blushes scarlet  
Goku: Hands off buster! That's my cuz! My LITTLE cuz!  
Goku get a hold of yourself. pulls her hand away Thanks for the match. pulls out bag of red spheres and hand him one You might want to save.  
Neji: Thanks. So I guess dinners off.   
nods  
Goku: Honestly I wouldn't mind him getting deleted.  
GOKU!  
Goku: What?! leaves with Toboe and Nara  
Neji: Hey, when will I see you again?  
Soon! waves  
Neji: Soon...

ivory waiting at the door  
Ivory: DETAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ivory: OK WAT DID HE LOOK LYK?,WAT WAS HE WEARIN?,IS HE CUTE?!!  
ed: girls...i will never understand them  
nara: one question at a tym  
Ivory: hey,i was stuck washing dishes all afternoon while u went to meet ur crush, i need details  
nara: ok i'll tell you everything

meanwhile with the guys  
Gokurono: man you got that right Ed  
Yondaime: yo can't live with'em and you can't live with out them  
Toboe nods his head  
Al: i'll go get us some root beer  
walks out of room  
Gokurono: i don't think I'll ever understand their desire for makeup pulls out some nachos  
Al comes back and distributes the root beers  
Turns on radio to hear te football game in town

Neji walked into a dark room  
???:So u gained their trust?  
Neji: Ya ya...just like u said...now give it to me  
???: Humph...not yet...  
Neji: Hey i did wad u said now give it to me  
???:...Did nara fall for u?  
Neji: I dun know...  
???:Good...now i need u to go back there and get more info on them...i need to know everything  
Neji:...  
???: Do it...or takes out a scroll his other hand becomes engulfed with flames  
Neji: NO  
???: Then go..  
Neji: Fine...when i get my powers back.. you are going to die leaves  
???: HEheheheehehahahhHAHAHAHAHAHAH

(after Nara's long explanation)  
Ivory: He must be crazy about you if he did that!  
I don't think crazy...  
Ivory: I want to meet him!  
Ed: What are we? chop liver!  
Ivory: To me you are!  
Goku: Ouch!  
This is gonna get nasty.  
knock at the door  
Will you two behave.  
opens door to see flowers on the step  
HUH?!takes them inside  
Ivory: Who are they from!!!!!!!  
takes out little note in the flowers  
It says "The sooner we are together again the better"  
Ivory: HOW CUTE!!!!

Ivory: your so lucky!! u hav a boyfriend and all i have is bad cuticles, man i need a manicure  
Nara: he's not my boyfriend..  
Ivory: i mean this world isn't even real and u get a boyfriend..  
Nara: he's not my boyfriend!  
Ivory: i mean come on..  
Nara: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!  
All: denial..  
Ivory: can u ask if he has a friend...  
nara: rolls her eyes

Neji: Straps Kanata to his back Lets go  
Guy: Where the hell are we going now?  
Neji: That idiot said we need to gain the groups trust...we have to set up a small trap...  
Guy: Sigh... your so troublesome and all for ur dumb family heritage  
Neji: HEY takashi its the uchiha powers...  
Taka: Ya ya lets go...  
Neji: talking to some thugs U get hold of them...and wait for us to attack u  
Thug: But they might kill us  
Neji: They might kill u? U idiot i will kill u takes out blade  
Thug: ok ok and u are sure we wont die  
Neji: Just as much as i dun eat meat  
Thug: Phew ok leaves  
Taka: neji u do eat meat...Oh hahaha  
Neji: hahaha...They are gonna die anyway...  
Taka: True now to hide Hides

Nara: I don't know about him. He didn't feel all the way sincere.  
Ivory: Ok you're just in denial!  
Nara: But when he touched my hand. I saw how his eyes widened.  
hmmm...

Gokurono: hey ed, al we better get to work on that machine  
Al and Ed: "right" stands up  
voice: "wait just a minute you three!!!!"  
all look behind t see winry  
Winry: "I heard what you said, you're making a machine and not letting me the person who built your auto mail help you?"  
Al: "well the thing is we didn't want to bother you with such a minor task su..."  
Winry:"MINOR!!! NO machine is minor, now come on and let's get started"  
All three: "Yes ma'am"  
they walk off to a back room

Neji: sleeping  
Taka: Hey they are taking way too long to get out of that house  
Neji: wakes up Some one is coming gets ready  
Girl: HEY HEY Cool it  
Taka: Pssh its just ayame  
Ayame: Hey...u still trying to cheat ur way up neji  
Neji: Hey hey the uchiha scroll is a freaking level up item...and i get out of this game...  
Ayame: sad To think u would leave us here  
Taka: Ya ur mean  
Neji: Hey u guys are a program i am not  
Ayame & taka: YES U ARE  
NEji: Nooo i am stuck as a program...idiot...  
Ayame: psssh either way...wad are u guys doing  
Neji: Finally..see's thug bust through the door  
Thug: THIS IS A HOLD UP takes out gun  
thug#2: YES NO ONE MOVES

Ivory: aaahhhhh!!!

Nara: Okay. disappears and guns are suddenly gone and reappear against there backs Don't move.  
Ivory: Wow!

Gokurono: in back room  
Noise of building is too loud, nothing from the front can be heard

Neji: jumps behind thugs AH HA I'LL SAVE...see's nara with guns OO  
Taka: Hahaha we will...hehehe whispers to ayame That girl is good  
Ayame; hehehe ya...  
Nara: blushes Hi neji  
Neji: Erm..hi  
Thugs: hey save us...  
Neji: knocks guys out  
Ivory: (O,o) ...  
Neji: Thugs...always saying the wrong things to get out of everything

Ivory: nudges narais this him?  
Nara: yup  
Ivory: oh.. my..daz...  
Nara: neji, wat u doing here?  
Neji: um.. i heard noises and i was concerned...  
Ivory: aww thats sweet..  
Nara: hush Ive...thx 4 the thought

Nara: I may have said soon but I didn't mean this soon. heart pounding (GO AWAY)  
Neji: Heh.  
Nara: Thanks but I don't really need saving.  
Ivory: Do you want to stay here if you don't have any place else to go?!  
Nara: IVORY!  
Neji: Actually I wouldn't mind that.  
Nara: (Darn you ivory!) Goku's not gonna like this...none of the boys will.  
Ivory: They'll live!  
Nara: Ivory you really need to think of others thoughts too.  
Ivory: What was that?  
Nara: Never mind.  
Neji: (what's the matter with me! The look on her face is entrancing! Okay just get close and get the scroll...darn it!)  
Nara: What's with that look? You look like you're concentrating.

Out side:  
Ayame: dang she's good!  
Taka: I wish I knew what he was thinking right now!

Neji: SOooo can we stay?  
Taka: eating chips  
Ayame: combing her hair  
ivory: Well u can  
Nara: Ivory...ask goku first  
Ivory: Awwww...

Ivory: Yes mum  
Nara: No using my words against me!  
Ivory: Okay sure. I'll go bug the boys.  
Neji: So we finally get the talk.  
Ayame and Taka run for the door  
Taka: We're taking a walk.  
Nara: Sure...why not. (What are you doing Nara!!!!!! You hardly know him! Be cautious!) Do you want anything? A root bear perhaps?  
Neji: No thanks. (breathe buddy! she's just you're ticket out of here.)  
Nara: Why were you so quick to the scene?  
Neji: I'm quick on my feet. gulp (I think she's on to me)  
Nara: Hmmm...well that's good enough. (For now)  
Neji: Your not that trusting, are you? (Those eyes of here's)  
Nara: Not really. (He's not that handsome when you look away! LOOK AWAY FOR GODSAKES!!!!!)

Neji: SO...U really kicked my arse just now (Nice line...)  
Nara: Oh thanks...Erm...u want to...(SAY SOMETHING)  
Neji: Laughs Ya sure...take a walk?  
Nara: Hehe erm ya...(Dun walk to close to him)  
Neji: So u are really quick when ur fighting senses something thinks His here...  
Nara: Oh laughs Ya that because i train really hard...(Nice be Proud...Stupid)  
Neji: Erm...we should go back Pulls nara  
Nara: erm...why are we walking fast? (OMG HIS HOLDING MY HAND)...(Snap out of it)  
Neji:: thinks SO he wants her all along...ARGh...

Nara: thinks he looks worried and angry. Like he found out he was lied to. feels someone watching and following (So he knows him. I don't think he's good news if Neji's pulling this hard.) catches up I agree. Let go!  
Neji: (She feels him too. Why does he want her so badly.)

???:His running away from me...I need her...  
Neji: Come on Throws smoke bomb Carries nara  
Nara:...(OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG)  
Neji: hides in tree Humph...he cant see us...  
Nara: OO (OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG)  
???: Argh...need to get nara and then use her to kill goku...THEN I WILL BE THE ULTIMATE RULER IN HERE HAHAhAHHA  
Neji: So that is his plan...still carrying nara

Nara: Sorry Neji! goes poof in his arms  
Neji: What the..?  
????: There you are my sweet.  
Nara: I'm your nothing! I won't kill him!  
????: Oh but you will with the right persuasion!  
Nara: Too bad you can't have him!  
Neji: Huh? clone nara in front of him (So that's why he wanted me to get close)  
Nara clone: Hi!  
????: I'm sorry to inform you of this but he is one of my pawns!  
Nara: So thats...why. You wanted to gain my trust and then hand me over to ur boss. tears building up Who was I to believe you!

Neji: OO...This was a trap all along...  
???: Afraid so HAhahahahah disappears  
Neji:...Where is my scroll...WHERE IS IT  
Nara: Neji...calm down...  
Neji: jumps on top of nara GIVE IT TO ME...I DUN WANT TO BE A PROGRAM  
Nara: pushes neji off CALM DOWN  
Neji: looks at his hand Dissolving No not again...NOT AGAIN starts to disappear

Nara: Neji, calm down! Listen to my voice. Calm down.  
Neji: starts to reform huh?  
Nara: Get behind me Neji. We'll talk later but now. I guess i've got to get you that scroll huh?  
Neji: You'd do that?  
Nara: I'm not that cold.  
????: heh...so you find innocent in the guilty!  
Nara: Its a distraction, hate. That's why I rarely truly hate a person. You are one of those rare people!  
????: Come now. I'm not that bad am I? pulls out scroll sets it on a log.   
Nara: Humph. She appeared like she hadn't moved but one minute the scroll was there the next it was in her hands

Nara: opens an empty scroll With..  
Neji: Knocks nara out OK here u can have her...MY scroll...  
???: laughs U are really cunning...here throws scroll  
Neji: Finally Opens scroll and starts to do hand seals  
Nara:...  
???: hehehe Now to show master my prize  
Neji: Hey...Riku..u better watch it. I will be back for her...  
Riku: hahahahah takes nara and disappears  
Neji:...thinks Do u think she will hate u for this...but...sigh...disappears

Nara: I'm too forgiving sometimes. in chains and starts kicking the walls. Breaks chains like butter The room has some type of stinking seal on it so I can't get out! And no matter how hard I try I can't hate Neji! GRRR! I truly do hate myself right now. Sits in a dark corner I'm sorry, Goku, Ivory, Ed, Al, Toboe, and...sigh Neji.

Ivory: Hey Nara! It took some convincing but Neji can stay! Huh? Where is she?

Neji: falls down from sky Rubs bum Man. to think I cant hack and make a freaking bed there...geez puts Kanata on his back ok nara...i am coming...  
Taka: Eating chips..so now ur a human...Humph  
Ayame: Come on taka..HI NEJI  
Neji: Hi ayame hi taka...yes i am no more a program. but we're still friends  
Taka: psssh..fine...smiles Now what?  
Neji: Now...straps Kanata tightly to his back Time to save her...  
Taka: slaps forehead The things he does for girls throws empty bag of chips away  
Ayame: awww soo cute hehehe  
Neji: disappears

Nara fell asleep  
Guard: HEY GIRL! Wake up!  
Nara: Hmmm... go away you brute!  
Guard: Master says get up so up you get!  
Nara: he's not my boss. You don't see him paying me to sleep in a cell. So buzz off!  
????:Nara, Nara, and Nara. You don't mean that.  
Nara: Go away! I just wanna be left alone.  
????: I'm afraid our master wants you to come to the ball. So we must get you properly dressed.   
Nara: I don't want to go to any stinking ball.  
????: Too bad. You're going anyway.  
Nara: Man you are too creepy. And for the last time, no I'm not!  
????: Yes you will. door opens and she feel light and dizzy  
Nara: A sleeping jutsu! she was knocked out

Desert  
Neji: looking at his Dig Compass Where the hell is the hideout  
taka:...U hacked into the system and u dun know where it is..  
Neji: Sorry i was too busy missing u guys to look...  
Ayame:...Heheheh more like missing ur girl  
Neji: Shut up..  
Ayame: laughs ok Wait a min Opens very white eyes in the eyes there are Alot of numbers...  
Taka: Sigh...  
Neji: So u missed me?  
Taka: Did u bring it?  
Neji: Bring..OH YA takes out human chips Here u go. how could I forget  
Taka: YES Eats OMG..this is wad salt taste like TT  
Neji: laughs  
Ayame: ok...she's in a small hideout at northwest of here..  
Neji: Sigh..ok time to go taka stop eating runs off  
Taka: Geez keeps Chips

Nara: wakes up in a nice black evening gown on a fancy bed Darn them!   
Well if they want me to leave this place I'm not moving. stomach growls looks down at it You failed me! stands up and sways Why do I feel so woozy how long has it been since i've eaten. Remembers she hasn't eaten since she'd been there (Smooth move Nara!) Walks toward the door and opens it a crack to see a marvelous spread. (Why do they have to be soo cruel!)

outside hideout  
Neji: Ok...U guys ready?  
Ayame: pssh we're renegade programs neji...  
Taka: looks at ayame Wow ur mean  
Ayame; sticks out tongue  
Neji: Ok then slices door down Time to get her back  
Guard: ALERT ALERT INTRUDER..

hears alarm over music playing in the ball room Who? Then she can't hear it any more My imagination. (Okay if I hurry and up and grab a bag of food and go back in the room I'm safe)  
????: Nara, nice of you to join me.  
Nara: (That blows that theory!) Who the heck are you and what do you want?  
????: You look so radiant in that dress don't spoil it with questions.  
Nara: I don't want you looking at me at all!  
????: But you do want someone to look for you. That pest Neji will come in wanting to protect you and get you back. You'd probably go willingly but he doesn't know that I was exspecting him.  
Nara: You creep! Don't hurt him!  
????: It is true. You're far too trusting. But then I thought you were the hardest to gain trust from? He got to you. And you know it.  
Nara: Get out of my head you jerk!  
????: Remember the last time you fell in love? He was killed in a car accident wasn't he?  
Nara: SHUT UP! begins to cry and covers her ears SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

doors open  
Neji: throwing one guard aside Geez security in this place sucks  
Ayame: Yup punches a guard Geez they fall down soo easily  
Taka: looks at all the food OMG FOOD runs  
Neji: Taka...sigh...see's nara in the dress Erm...hi  
Nara: hi shocked  
???: Ooooo Neji u are here presses button  
huge cage falls on neji and ayame  
Neji: Oh crap tries to slice cage OO  
Ayame: ur blade broke hahahaha  
Neji: ha ha very funny...let me out  
???: hehehe Time for u to die little boy

Nara: I don't think so! grabs man by collar and knees him in the gut! punches bars and a hole is made  
Taka: I suggest never making her mad in anyway!  
Ayame: That strength is scary!  
Nara: Don't let the dress fool ya!

Neji: shocked Hmm soo i was supposed to save u but instead u saved me  
Nara: hehehe  
Taka: FOOD rushes to eat food  
Ayame: ERm...i think i will...ya runs to control taka  
Neji:erm...sry...nara...  
Nara: smiles  
Neji: Erm...wanna eat?  
Nara: (Oh god...SAY SOMETHING)...I was thinking of u (Crap i shouldn't have said anything)  
Neji: shocked coughs Ok...u seem to be really hungry  
Nara: nods head  
Neji: Erm ok lets eat steps on guy

Nara: (okay time to make up for ur mistakes!) When I said I was thinking of you...bits down on an apple and swallows I meant that I knew you'd come back. And no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate you so I just missed you. goes back to eating apple. (Okay now just shut up! Keep stuffing your mouth with food!)

Neji: Erm...Eats apple Hmmmmm (SAY SOMETHING) Time to leave (Nice...real smooth)  
Nara: Ya...time to leave (Darn him...)  
Taka: looks at nara and neji heheh their cute  
Ayame: Shut up and eat  
Neji: looks at taka and ayame So where are we staying?  
Ayame & Taka: WE are programs neji..we dun sleep  
Neji: slaps forehead Great...  
Nara: (Come on invite him...)

Nara: I'm guessing by now Ivory has gotten permission for you to stay. (Phew! Okay now keep it simple!)

house   
Nara: opens door I'm back  
Ivory: looks at nara in her dress with neji next to her hehehe sooo u have been gone for 2 days and that is wad u've been doing hehehe  
Nara: Shut up ivory blushes  
Neji: Hi  
Gokurono: hey wad are u doing here  
Ivory: Oh didn't I tell u? i invited him to stay  
Gokurono: no u didn't  
Ivory: Oh too late his here and well i cant say no to a homeless dude now can i winks at nara  
Nara: slaps forehead I'm going to my room  
Neji: Erm...looks around Nice place  
Ivory: Oh just follow nara ur room is next to hers  
Nara: But thats ur room  
Ivory: OH i moved to the basement heheeh winks  
Neji: Erm thanks

Nara: She's like family to me now. Even though she can be a pest at times. (Thats it ur getting the hang of it! Hopefully you won't stop now!)  
Neji: Really? (She's talking to me like I never...betrayed her) Nara?  
Nara: Neji, don't talk about it. I don't think Goku or the others would like to hear that story. smiled at him Here is your room.  
Neji: Nara how...do i begin to apologize.  
Nara: Just say your sorry and its all forgiven.

Neji: Erm..grabs nara I'm...  
Ivory: Oooooo  
Neji: pushes nara aside Hi ivory Erm...thanks for the room goes into room  
Ivory: Erm did interrupt something heheeh  
Nara: slaps forehead Nth...goes into room  
Neji: slaps forehead Nice neji...real nice...lies on bed  
Ayame: Soo this is where we're staying?  
Taka: Seems cozy...except for all this girly unicorn  
Neji: Hey u have a unicorn sticker on ur backpack  
Taka: HEY that was put there by that stupid programmer  
Ayame: Sissy boy  
Taka: hides under blanket  
Neji: Yup this is where we will stay  
Ayame: Oh great...erm..i am a girl where do i sleep  
Neji: U are a program just sleep here  
Taka; laughs  
Ayame:Wad are u laughing at sissy boy

Nara: He almost...he got so close to...get a grip girl! (My stomachs doing flips and turns like crazy. Oh Ivory!) Ivory walks in  
Ivory: I did interrupt something didn't I?  
Nara: I'm...not sure...

Neji: This house is soo boring walking up and down  
Taka:Erm u wanna kill some monsters?  
Neji: YES that will be fun...i need cash and some experience as well  
Ayame; Yay...lets go then jumps out window  
taka: Need cash to buy food hehe Jumps out  
Neji: Sigh looks at door...(She isn't coming in) jumps out

Nara: He left.  
Ivory: How do you know that.  
Nara: I felt him...somehow.  
Ivory: Well lets fix the room for the three of them! And keep that dress it looks good.  
Nara: Alright.  
Ivory: I'll make the other two's part of the room. My room's an okay size for three.  
they worked hard and made the room to what they thought would be to each of there likening  
Nara placed a note in the pillow case that read Hope you enjoy it we tried our best!  
Ivory: Come on we'll make dinner tonight okay!  
Nara: Sounds fun!

Neji: killing monsters Darn it...their harder then i remember  
Ayame: Thats because u were a program then...and u know their weakness  
Taka: yawning This is soo easy  
Neji: getting tired Geez...now i wish i was a program again laughs  
Ayame: HA like u really wanna be a shocked Omg..  
Neji: Now what  
Taka: points in the air Baha...Baha...BAHAMUAT  
Neji: looks at a big black dragon Oh crap i dun need this now...  
Ayame; Ok fight or run?  
Neji: ERm...fight  
Ayame & Taka: REALLY  
Neji: HELL NO RUN  
Bahamuat: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Neji: RUN FASTER Runs

Nara and Ivory make a feast!  
Nara: Keep some back up for when Taka comes.  
Ivory: Got it!  
Goku: Hey we're gonna have a good meal! hahaha. grabs three plates and heads down the stairs again.  
Ivory:HEY!  
Nara: Let him be. He's working on that machine remember.  
Ivory: Yeah hey did you hear something?  
Nara: Yeah it sounds like a roar?  
Ivory: Really I heard someone yelling "run faster!"  
Nara: Hmmm... maybe we're just imagining it.  
Ivory: Yeah that's a good theory.

Neji: Opens door QUICKLY TAKE ANYTHING AND THROW  
Taka: takes a huge machine i wonder what this is...psssh throws at dragon  
Bahamuat: eats machine ARGHHHHhhhhhhhhh...Disappears  
Ayame: OO...Takashi wad did u throw?  
Taka: Erm..i don't know...  
Goku: opens door to see a really big hole OO WHERES THE MACHINE  
Neji: I think we should leave...opens door  
Nara: Wad was that noise? Looks at neji OO erm hi neji  
Neji: Erm hi blushes  
ivory: Wad happened?  
Taka & Ayame; NOTHING  
Goku: THE MACHINE IS GONE  
Taka & ayame: stretches arm Well we're tired good night  
Neji: DUN LEAVE ME ALONE  
Everyone: Neji where is the machine  
Neji: scratches head ha-ha funny story

real world  
Bahamuat: looking around GROWLLLL flies off

5 minutes later the monster reappears and Nara slashes it to bits while Goku recovered the Machine and put it in its rightful place!  
Nara: I wonder where it went.  
Goku: I don't know I just know that it had a short circuit and came back.  
Ivory: You just go down and work on you machine. Neji why don't you go to bed. You look beat.  
Neji: Just a tad.  
Nara: Enjoy.

Taka: FOOD  
Ayame; slaps forehead geez  
Neji: goes into his room Sigh...how powerful is she  
Nara: opens neji door Hey..erm i got u dinner  
Neji: Erm...Thanks...

Nara; You must have had a tiring day. You didn't even notice me and Ivory did up ur room.  
Neji: looks around Hey it is different?!  
Nara: sets the plate in front of him

Neji: ERm..thanx alot...Hey i was wondering u know about the betrayal and all...  
Nara: neji... its alright smiles  
Neji: But...i just wanted to let u know i am really sorry...i couldn't stand the pain being a program and well  
Nara: flicks neji forehead i said its alright looks into neji's eyes  
Neji: Erm...  
Ivory:opens door NARA dinner time...Crap i ruined another moment huh  
Nara: stands up oh no no..ya dinner time  
Neji: sigh See u tomorrow  
Nara: Erm. blushes ya  
Ivory: heheh pulls nara U are soo gonna spy at him when his sleeping aren't u  
Nara: NO  
Neji: giggling

Nara: I think I'm gonna go to bed. I've had a bit of a confusing day.  
Ivory: Alright. I think you're in need of some sleep.  
As soon as she hit the pillows it was dream land

Neji: opens nara's door slightly looks at nara sleeping Sigh...she seem soo peaceful  
Ayame: Psst...lol why are u peeping at her lol  
Taka: He likes her soft laugh  
Neji: Shhhhh...idiots...and no i dun. I am just..erm..just making sure nothing happen  
Taka: Oh ya just her room  
Neji: Geez opens ivory room door  
Ivory: PERV covers up  
Taka & Ayame: laughs  
Neji: No no i was just checking  
Ivory:...Nara is next door to u...go spy on her  
Taka: he already did  
Ivory: REALLY hahahah  
Taka: laughing  
Ayame; slaps forehead  
Neji:...idiots goes outside of nara room and looks in again still sleeping...smiles goes back into his room

wakes up from the noise of her door being opened and shut  
Nara: Hmmm...so he came to check up on me. walks out of her room and knocks on his door slightly  
Neji opens the door to see Nara raising an eyebrow at him He shut the door on Ayame and Taka.  
Neji: What are you doing here?  
Nara: When you came into my room I was gonna ask the same thing?  
Neji: I was just checking!  
Nara: I know. I don't mind just warn us before patrolling the halls. smiles warmly

Neji: erm ya sure.. (Just grab her already)  
Nara: ook (do something neji)  
Neji: ERm...ook see u tomorrow goes back into room (Stupid Stupid stupid)  
Nara: goes back into her room (Argh...he didn't even do anything) lies back on bed  
Neji: kicks takashi off (U should have kissed her or something...dumb...)

Neji: (If I don't do something now I might not get the chance later.) heads for the door  
Nara: (If he won't do something I will) gets up and grabbed the door handle  
Both are out in the hallway facing each other again  
Nara: I was just getting a glass of water.

Neji: I...  
Nara: Erm...  
Neji: grabs nara and kisses her  
Nara: (Omg...)  
Neji: (Nice. now wad...)  
Goku: OO...GET AWAY FROM MY CUZ  
Neji: OO Erm..we fell and our lips..erm...sorry goes back into his room  
Nara: giggling

Nara: Goku, don't worry about me. Just go back to bed. in a happy daze Goes back to bed Is this a dream or reality? pinch rough whisper real! Yeah!

Neji: slaps forehead shouldn't have done that...now its gonna get all awkward between us  
Ayame & Taka: giggling  
Neji: throws pillow at them Shut up  
Taka: Kissy boy hahaha  
Ayame: ha-ha see sissy boy has a sense of humor  
Taka: Hey  
Neji: (Sigh...now wad) coves his face under his pillow

Nara: Good Morning,Neji!  
Neji: Um...good morning.  
Ivory: What's that happy look on her face for. She's never a morning person.  
Neji: Really?  
Ivory: Yeah thats really strange.  
Neji: smiles Yes!  
Ivory: What was that for? Did I miss something last night?  
Neji: Maybe.

taka: heheeh stops himself from laughing  
Goku: morning guys...stares at neji...  
Ivory: OK i missed something wad happen  
Nara: Nothing smiles  
Neji: ERm ya nothing  
Ayame: Stares at Taka Shut up..  
Taka: I wasn't going to say anything i swear  
Ivory: Shows taka a bag of chips  
Taka: THEY KISSED  
Neji & Ayame: TAKA  
Taka: eating chips Wad...she know my weakness  
Neji: slaps forehead

Gokurono: grrr... well anyways guys i have good news and bad news  
Nara: about what?  
Gokurono: the machine, after the dragon ate it, i tried to fix it but i could only do so much in this world, so that means we can't return yet to our world.  
Ivory: and the good news?  
Gokurono: i know where we can get it fixed and we finished the other machine so we can start looking for the items to defeat the 7 sins  
Ed: OK but who is going to go searching for which item  
Al: well Me and Brother will take the one near our Sensei's house  
Gokurono: I'll take the one in central

Neji: looks around So who's going for the one in the dragon nest?  
everyone: Steps back  
Neji: OO...soo its just me  
Nara: And me too smiles  
Neji: Erm...oook...anybody else?  
Goku:mumbles  
Neji: Wad..u wanna go as well?  
Goku: NO...u look after my cuz...Or else..  
Neji: OO erm...oook i will take good care of her  
Nara: Blushes  
Goku: Idiot...  
Ayame: Psssh...ok i will follow u as well  
Taka: Same here eats chips  
Neji: Don't u ever get fat  
Taka: Psssh i am a program

Gokurono: well that's 3, that still leaves the one in the dessert, lost city under-ground, in the mountains, and looks at Machine/radar that's weird the last one is... at the Elrik house...

Ivory: watstopped making kissing noises behind nara and nejiin the house? r u sure?  
Goku: positive...re checking the machine  
Ivory: well we should look for the ones outside first, I'll ask granny to keep the look out for the one in the house(hopefully she hasn't given it 2 charity)  
Nara: well which one are u going after iv  
Ivory: hmm...i'll go to the dessert, I needed a tan anyway,(where are my shades?)might even see some dessert thieves so i can kick their butt!!  
Neji: she always lyk this?  
Nara: yup...she loves to fight, but always has good intention..  
Ivory: yes i do...  
Goku: well that leaves the mountain, under-ground and lost city,  
Ivory: guess we have to find two each. I'll go to the lost city as well, sounds mysterious

Gokurono: I'd better go with you Ivory to the lost city cause it isn't a lost city that's under-ground for nothing  
looks at the non-moving people  
Gokurono: (i wonder if they will ever move -.-)  
Nara: That leaves me and Neji to the Mountains one  
Gokurono: Well after we find our first item we'll meet back here to split up into groups of 3  
Al: "I'll go with Nara and Neji to the Mountains"  
Ed: "then i'll go with Goku and Ivory to the lost city"  
Gokurno: ok and then we'll all go after the one here if she hasn't found it by then

Ivory: cool understood ,I'm off 2 the dessert..picks up shadesoh and behave you toosmiles  
Nara:smilesshut up iv..  
Ivory: hehe  
goku: here are the co-ordinates of the item...it should b in this areashows her area on machine  
Ivory: got it...leaves

Ed:"We're off" Ed and Al leave  
Nara: we'll leave too Nara and Neji leaves

Gokurono: Well I'll be going now heads out

later on on the train to central

Gokurono: man train rides always bore me -.-  
bright light appears next to him dust flies in air and blocks view  
Gokurono: oh great another one  
Gokurono: hey you alright?  
voice: "yeah but what happened?"  
dust starts clearing  
Gokurono: you entered my video game, that's what. So what's your name?  
Boy: I'm NarutoFan  
Gokurono: well nice to meet you and i'll explain everything on the way to Central.  
Narutofan: ok  
gokurono starts explaining what is happening and what has happened so far

Narutofan: So where are we going again?

Gokurono: we are going to Central to find an item, pulls out machine looks like it is inside a mansion.  
approaching central  
Gokurono: ok you might have some trouble blending in do to your ears pulls out bandana here put this on to hide them

Narutofan: good idea, hey since we are in the game does that mean we can use that characters attacks

Neji: looking at the Dragon's nest at the top Geez...shakes head this is a bad idea  
Nara: Climbing mountain Come on neji giggles   
Neji: looks up shakes head I still say its a bad idea climbs up  
Ayame: Starts to fly  
Takashi: Heheh i love this Flies  
Neji: OO Hey no fair  
Ayame: We're programs sticks tongue out Deal with it neji  
Neji: Sigh...climbing  
Nara: Neji hurry up..hehe quickly we need to get up there as soon as possible. slow poke  
Neji: Oh ha ha

Gokurono: yeah you can but you might have some trouble being able to control it at first

train puts on brake and stops  
Gokurono: well let's go we need to get that item as fast as we can so we can leave and be one step closer to getting back to our world

Narutofan: I wonder how long its going to take

walking in the streets  
Gokurono: well unfortunately we only have a year left to get out because the anti-hack program is in effect  
turns to see a crowd  
Gokurono: i wonder what that's about?  
goes over to crowd  
Gokurono: hey what's going on?  
Man in crowd: "there has been a murder here earlier, the victim is a State Alchemist"  
Gokurono: is there anything unusual about one dying?  
Man: "yeah his head was blown up"  
Gokurono: wow (O.o), well we better be careful ourselves

Narutofan: man I dont want to see that

Ivory strolling through the dessert  
Ivory: man when I said I wanted a tan, i never meant burnt to a crisp!fans self ok,according to the co-ordinates given to me the item should b some where around. therelooks east and sees a distant caveyes score! almost there!  
someone comes up from behind  
Person: hey you! wat u doing all alone in the desserta group of cloaked men surround her  
Ivoey: oh boy, this could get messy..

Gokurono: well let's get moving then  
walks away  
pulls out radar   
Gokurono: hmm looks like the mansion is about 2 miles East from here  
walks east following the road

NarutoFan: hey wait for me

one man touches her on shoulder and she flips him over  
don't even go there  
Person1:hey..ur ganna regret thatgoes to attack

3minutes later  
wipes hand men in a pile on floorman..wat a bunch of pansies anyway back to the item..  
walks to entrance of cave and hears a growling sound  
wat there are no beasts in the dessert!  
????:ROAR!!!!  
AHHH!falls to floorguess i was mistaken..walks in slowly

walking down the road  
voice: would either of you two be state alchemists?  
turns around to see man with a X-shaped scar on his face  
Gokurono and Narutofan: no  
Gokurono: i know a little bit but I'm still learning  
Man: then i have no business with you two  
Gokurono: wait i know you, you're Scar you must be te one that killed that state alchemist in town!!!  
Scar: huh so you know who i am eh? What do you plan on doing about it if i did kill him?  
Gokurono to self: if i fight him now their is a chance we could both dye, but if I let him get away he could go after another one of us  
Scar: i thought not... walks away  
Narutofan: why didn't you do anything about him killing others  
Gokurono: because, he cold easily have killed both of us...  
walks away toward the mansion  
Narutofan follows

Nara: sitting at the edge of the nest when Neji finally arrives What took you so long. laughs

walks in cave  
should b here somewherelooks round  
ah ha!!sees shining object in corneri got it  
???:arrr...roar!!!!  
nice doggy...  
???:roar!!!  
run!!!!!!!

Gokurono and NarutoFan approach the mansion driveway  
Gokurono: this is going to be extremely hard, this is the Fuhrer's house, so security is going to be extremely high, we need to be extremely careful  
goes up against wall and peeks around corner to see the gate  
Gokurono: huh?, no guards, oh well that's good for us  
goes over to gate with NarutoFan  
looks at Mansion from outside gate  
NarutoFan: wow this pace is huge  
Gokurono: yeah,good thing we don't have to search te entire thing pulls out radar Let's go in  
they swiftly make their way to the front door  
Gokurono: i have an idea, just follow my lead  
gives radar to Naruofan  
Gokurono: I'm going to tell him you need t use the bathroom so while i distract him you search for the item using this, if memory serves me from the anime it is in his studies hidden in a safe, behind a bookcase  
Narutofan: ok i got it  
knock knock  
Man wit eye patch answers door  
Man: "how may i help you two young boys?"  
Gokurono: yeah we were talking a walk to our Grandma's house but my brother here needs to use the bathroom points to Narutofan  
Man: well we can't have that, here I'll let you use mine real quick  
Gokurono: thanks sir  
he leads NarutoFan to the bathroom  
Man: "while waiting for your brother, why not have some tea with me?"  
Gokurono: thank you again kind sir  
Gokurono and the man walk to the kitchen to fix some tea

ivory turns round to run away and see a huge creature which looks like a dragon snake  
Ivory: oh...my...daze...  
????:u aren't going anywhere...  
Ivory: hu..hu are u...  
Envy: Envy!  
Ivory: en...vy...!  
Envy: dielunges to attack  
Ivory: ahhrolls to side but gets up and kick the creature into the shadows  
phew...  
figure comes out  
Ivory: who's theresee's gokugoku?...what u doing here  
Goku: i heard noises and came to help..  
Ivory: all the way from central?  
Goku: lets just get the item and leave  
Ivory: fine walks to it  
Goku:walks behind and pull out Kanataha  
Ivory: aahstabs arm, she kicks him awaywats the meaning of this!  
figure comes out of shadows  
Ivory: nara?  
Nara: u ok iv??  
Ivory: no.. no ur not nara  
Nara: wat u mean iv, course i am!  
Ivory: no.. ur with nejitakes out kunai  
nara: frownswat u doing ivory?  
Ivory: I'm not falling for ur trickery envy.. i know its ugrasps kunai  
Nara:ur not ganna kill me r u? I'm your friend  
Ivory: ur lying!throws kunai ands it hit her chest  
Nara: ahhturns into envy, a different human form  
Ivory: gatta get out of here..grabs item and runs out  
Envy: nooooo!! this is not the last ivory!

Nara: Where is that dragon?  
Neji: I don't know and I don't want to find out.  
Nara: Well i can understand how you feel there. slides into nest Big eggs. Say Neji want an omelet?  
Neji: heh. No thanks I don't think mother hen would approve. (Nice.)  
Nara: (Well at least we're enjoying ourselves. Funny thing is, that I don't feel weird around him.) I think I see the Item! IT'S IN THE EGG!  
Neji: I guess I'll take that to go because...MOTHERS HOME!  
Nara: Yikes! grabs egg and slides down the mountain thing  
Neji: copies Dragon sees them with egg RUN!!!!!

Neji: hell no runs Why is there always a dragon  
Nara: Just keep running neji  
Ayame: Psssh dragons...see's dragon flying towards her MOVE YOUR LIL ARSES  
Taka: Do u think the dragon could like boil some eggs to eat?  
Neji: Stop talking and RUN

runs into a cave we should be safe here. Hey where are ur programs.  
Neji: Taka probably went back to get an egg. Ayame probably went to stop him.  
plops to the floor Stupid Dragon! I'm so tired. eyes get really droopy yawns  
Neji: (breathe! She's so cute though! Breathe you fool! You can breathe in her presence, stupid!) makes it out to be a sigh

Nara: giggles  
Neji: (Darn it...she's making me feel all) Erm...i better check to see if the guys are alright...erm... leaves  
Nara: (Darn...)  
Ayame: TAKA GET BACK HERE  
Taka: Erm mama dragon do u think u can make a hard boil egg for me (shows dragon her baby eggs)  
Dragon: ARGHHHHhhhhh

Nara: Wait we might be able to trick the mom. grabs a stone Dose Transformation Jutsu turns into an egg Hehe! HEY MOMMA DRAGON! whispers to Neji Get Taka out of there!  
Neji: Got it!  
Nara: You want it! COME AND GET IT!  
Dragon: ROAR!  
Nara: (Maybe I should have just waved it in her face till she took it.) Too late now. starts running

Neji: looks at nara running away from the dragon Great...Runs after nara  
Taka: HEY WAD ABT MY OMELETTE  
Ayame: hits taka Stop thinking of that just help them  
Nara: DARN. should have thought this through running with egg  
Dragon: getting nearer to nara ARHHHHH  
Neji: this is gonna suck..jumps on dragon and runs on the dragon back Come on a little more..jumps off dragons head and catches nara Throw the egg back THROW IT BACK  
Nara: ERm..throws egg back at the dragon Neji WE ARE FALLING  
Neji: I KNOW...(man should have think this through)  
Ayame: catches neji and nara U better thank your lucky stars that we can fly  
Neji: Yes thank you ayame  
Nara: (hehehe his still holding on to me)

Neji: sees he's still clutching her Erm...  
Nara: Don't drop me. What ever you do. No matter how embarrassing! looks down and starts clenching his shirt (This is so embarrassing. I hate heights!)  
Neji: You're not afraid of heights are you?  
Nara: Terrified. You happy now. curls up closer to his chest in fright Yikes.

Neji: giggles  
Nara: what's so funny  
Neji: Erm nothing smiles  
Ayame: get a room u 2  
Neji: glares at ayame  
Ayame: ya closes her mouth  
Neji: Hey where is taka?  
Taka: running away from papa dragon HEY ALL I WANTED WAS AN OMELEETE

Ayame: In trouble again. drops them off at the cave  
Nara: still clenching to his shirt  
Neji: We're on the ground now.  
Nara: So, It doesn't feel like it. (You're making me feel like I'm still floating)

gokurono and the man leave the kitchen with some tea and head to the dining room  
Man: "oh i forgot to ask but what's your name?"  
Gokurono: Gokurono,but everyone calls me Goku  
Man: "well nice to meet you, I'm and King Bradley"  
sits down at the table  
Gokurono: you have a nice home here, and also a big home  
Bradley: "thank you, but i know that you aren't from around here..."  
Gokurono: so you could tell huh?, what gave it away?  
Bradley: "Well for starters you didn't even know who i was, the other thing is your strange clothes you wear, i've never seen such clothes, also you both are carrying swords"  
Gokurono: well if we are revealing things I might as well tell you that i know something about you King Bradley or should i say the homunculi called Pride?  
Pride: "so you know more than i thought, well doesn't really matter cause now i won't let either of you leave here alive, i can't have people think that I'm some kind of monster now can i?"  
Gokurono: no i suppose not, but i should warn you that I know your weakness  
Pride: "well if that's the case than i won't give you the chance to get it" pulls out his swords from under the table"  
Gokurono: I had a feeling it would come to this pulls out sword  
Gokurono: let's go, one on one  
Pride: fine with me

narutofan: where could it be found it slides the bookcase open and tries to open the safe.

narutofan: its locked looks pulls out tetsiaga and breaks it open. Man tetsiaga really is heavy. grabs item and goes to the living room and sees them fighting.

narutofan: what did I miss? jumps in the fight and slashes him with tetsiaga but he blocked it. puts tetsiaga away.

narutofan:Iron reaver soul stealer and I jumped on he. pushed me off and went fling into goku.

Ivory: arrived at the house out of breath grasping arm  
Ivory: k..that was not! wat i bargained for!goes to kitchen and see old lady  
hey, u still looking?  
old lady: yup, no luck though, oh my goodness your arm!  
Ivory: yh..its not big, I would heal myself but I'm out of chakra. I ran into some trouble in the dessert  
old lady: no problem. I'll bandage it for ugoes out room and comes back with first aid, ivory sits down and the woman starts to clean the wound  
Ivory: so, is any of them back yet..ahh  
old lady: sorry dear the wound is quiet deep, and no...none of them have returned...there, all done..  
Ivory: thank you very much..walks over to the machinehmm...it looks like neji and nara are moving away from the dragons nest...probably have their item..huh..goku is still in the house...this could b bad, old lady, I'm going to help him, if nara gets back tell her where we are k?heads to door  
old lady: yes, of course's safe  
Ivory: i willruns out

Gokurono blocks a slash  
Gokurono: man we are getting no where with this, jumps back Slash  
Pride removes his eye patch t reveal his "ultimate eye and predicts what will happen next He dodges the shock wave by moving out of the way just in time  
NarutoFan: man this doesn't look good jumps up and does Adamant Barrage Pride deflects the shards with his swords  
Gokurono to self: we have his item but the only way to kill him would be to use it in alchemy on him but i don't have time to draw a transmutation circle  
Meanwhile Narutofan is attacking  
Charges at Pride and Jumps above him  
Gokurono: Spin cut!! pulls gravity to drop sword through skull Pride steps out of the way  
Gokurono: my sword is stuck!! pride kicks Gokurono away  
Gokurono: ahh flies into wall  
NarutoFan: That's it, take this, Wind scar!!! uses blast of energy created from the touching of demonic and evil energy   
Pride tries to block but is thrown back  
Gokurono: man we are getting no where, we have to finish this  
Narutofan: i know we are both getting really worn out at this rate

Ivory arrived at house and heard crashing noises from inside

Ivory: oh no goku!rushes in to see man on floor and goku and another gasping for breath  
Ivory: goku!!  
goku: ivory..wen did u..  
ivory: i got my item but when I got back to the house i saw that you were still here and i came to help  
the man gets up  
Ivory: so wat are we dealing with here..  
goku: pride..  
Ivory: really. I met envy. these events just aren't a coincidence. I jus want to know how they knew we were after the items.  
goku: i donno...its a mystery to me to  
pride: oh my, how unfortunate that you came...now u can never leave, join your friends in the afterlife!charges to attack but they dodge  
Ivory: man..u have a plan?  
goku: yh might hav but..  
Ivory: good, me and the new guy will distract him, you do what ever it is you ganna do, but do it fast..  
goku: ok.. don't get to close to him.. he's dangerous and can predict movement  
Ivory: got itcharges to punch

Pride dodges punch  
Gokurono: Ivory, use clones to hold him, Narutofan draw a circle around him, and then a circle that is a good bit larger  
Ivory and Narutofan: Right  
Gokurono pulls out sword from ground and alchemy book from pocket  
Gokurono: Now!!!  
Ivory creates 6 clones and all 6 clones charge at him One grabs his neck and head, one holds his torso, one grabs hi left arm and knocks away his sword, another grabs his right arm and knocks away his other sword, the last two grab his legs  
Pride is struggling to get free  
Narutofan uses the tesaiga to draw a circle around pride Gokurono searches for the right one for the job  
Narutofan finishes the smaller circle and starts the bigger one  
Gokurono: got it, now to start drawing the right symbols inside the circles  
while ivory's clones are holding him Gokurono draws the symbols  
Gokurono: ok here goes nothing, please let this work, you guys stand back ok  
gokurono places the item in the circle and slaps his hands together and then touches the circle  
the next second Pride and all of the clones catch fire  
Gokurono: Narutofan i need you to go into the fire and hold him still,   
Narutofan: are you crazy i will get burnt to a crisp  
Gokurono: no you won't your kimono is that of the fire rat remember which means your immune to fire as long as you wear it  
Narutofan: oh yeah, i'll do it  
narutofan holds Pride as still as he can  
5 mins later Pride is nothing but ash  
with everyone one exhausted  
Gokurono: Man... I don't think.. I can ... Take another one of these guys for awhile  
Ivory: Ditto  
Narutofan: man I never been so tired  
all three leave the mansion

all enter the house and collapse on coach  
old lady: oh my! oh my! you kids all right?  
Ivory: yh...peachy...  
goku: guess it could have been worse  
narutofan:yh..we could b dead!  
Ivory: oh right...i still haven't introduced my self. I'm ivory  
narutofan:i'm narutofan  
Ivory: nice to meet u...  
goku: right i'll go check the positions of the others on the machine..gets up  
Ivory: ok...we'll stay here...  
old lady: u kno..i envy you children..  
Ivory: rubs temples errrrr...  
old lady:misunderstanding the growl wat! u are doing such good, u should hav pride!  
narutofan: errrr...puts head in lap

Neji: opens door Hmmm seems like we are the first to complete the mission  
ivory: HEY we were first  
Neji: oh sry didn't see u there  
Nara: hi smiling  
Ivory: What are u so happy about  
Nara: Nothing giggling  
Taka: GET OUT OF THE WAY...I AM HUNGRY  
Ayame: slaps forehead Geez

ed and Al just arrive at their sensei's house

Ed: I wonder if she will be mad?  
AL: we broke the highest law with alchemy, of course we are in trouble  
ED: i was afraid you would say that  
knocks on door  
Sensei: who is it  
Ed: it's us, Sensei  
Sensei: ED? is that you? is Al there with you?  
Al: I'm here  
opens door  
stares at AL  
Sensei: you two did it didn't you?  
AL: umm Maybe...  
Sensei: I'll teach you to break the rules  
ED: Run!!!!  
the split up  
Sensei follows ed  
Ed: why are you chasing me?  
Sensei: because you like to break the rules alot  
Ed: but i was young then, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?  
Sensei: not yet runs even faster and whacks Ed over the head  
Ed: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

minutes later inside  
Sensei: so what do you two want?  
Ed with big bump on head: we came for a special item that we know you have  
Sensei: here you go..., it isn't much use to me  
tosses small bag with item in it to Ed  
puts bag in pants pocket

outside in the wood near the house  
a gang of 5 people ambush them, kidnap AL and knock Ed out

later when Ed wakes up  
he finds a letter that says:  
"we have your brother if you want him back come to the old house in the middle of the woods"  
no signature

later at the old house  
ed enters the house not to find Al but instead someone else waiting for him  
Man: hello Ed, you want your brother you gotta beat me  
Ed: ok but who are you?  
Man: my Name is Greed, I'm extremely greedy  
Ed: you ready to Die Greed?

(the fight would have taken too long so i found a clip with it in it enjoy, )

Ivory: ok tell me all about wat happen fast. details...details!!  
nara: smilingjus this and that..  
Ivory: OH MY DAZ U KISSED HIM!!!!  
nara: O,O shhhh! iv quiet!dragging her away from the others  
Ivory: sorry but did u?  
nara: smilesno but...  
Ivory: please tell me, you know how I love gossip!  
they go into dinning room

Taka:watchingwhat are they talking about..  
Neji: probably girl stuff...  
Taka: lets go listen..  
Neji: no thats rude...we can't!  
Taka: oh come on! they might b talking bout you!  
Neji: well, if u put it that way..both smile and sneakily follow

ayame: how troublesomely this is ganna end goes to sit next to narutofan

ed and Al make their way back to the house  
Winry: what happened your arm is nearly destroyed?  
Ed: i got into a fight with Greed, and Al got kidnapped  
Al: well it's not my fault  
Winry: Geez you two never stop hurting your selves do you?  
Gokurono: well it's good that you got back ok, but now that we have so many items the more dangerous this is going to be  
Ed looks around and sees Narutofan  
Ed: i see you found another one  
Gokurono: yeah well if he didn't come i would probably be dead cause i ended up fighting Pride by myself then Narutofan stepped in and we were equal strength, and then Ivory showed up and we defeated him for good  
AL: that means 2 of the 7 are dead and the other 5 will be after us  
Gokurono: ad Ivory said she ran ito Envy but got away before it was too late  
ED: we need to plan out our moves more carefully from now on  
Old lady: oh good you returned, i still haven't found the item here yet, but let Winry fix you up Ed.  
Ed: yeah i'll stay here with them it will take up to 3 days before i can fight again  
Gokurono: ok then that means Narutofan will be going with Ivory and Me in your place  
Narutofun: fine with me  
Ed: alright, while you guys are away i'll keep searching for the item here with her an winry

narutofan: hey you told me that doing our techniques would take alot out of me but I didn't think it would take that much out of me.

meanwhile  
Ivory: so thats what happen?  
nara: yupsmiling  
Ivory: you..  
nara: hears shuffling outside doorhmmm...nudges ivory  
Ivory: oh i c..gets up and moves to dooroh so nara,did u enjoy ur day with him?  
nara: walks to other side of dooryh...it was sooo fun..  
Ivory: but don't u think he has a big head!  
nara: yh.. and huge round eyes.. hehehe  
outside door neji's mouth drops  
neji: wat!  
taka: shh!  
nara: moves hand to door knob and opens door and both boys fall in  
ivory and nara: hahahahahaha  
neji: u knew we were out there.. see told you it wasn't ganna work!  
ivory knocks them both on head  
both; owww  
Ivory: well thats wat u get for spying...  
neji: u really think i has a big head and eyes..  
nara: no silly just teasing,knocks him on headjus don't eavesdrop!  
neji: ow...sorry...we should get down stairs. there are still more items to collect..  
all: hai

Gokurono to Narutofan: yeah well  
Gokurono: well we better head on out  
Ivory: yeah  
Nara: well then we're off nara, Neji, ad Al leave the house heading for different mountains then last time  
Gokurono: Come on we better go too grabs radar I have a feeling we will need this gokurono, Ivory, and NarutoFan leave for the lost city which is hidden underground

arrive at a alley way  
goku: this is the entrance...  
ivory: in an alley way?  
goku: come on..walks further it the alley way and notices loose sewer lid  
narutofan: I'm guessing that is the entrance.. ladies first  
ivory:shoots him a look and removes lidoh man, it stinks..jumps down insideok guys.. its safe ,u hav to see this  
both jump down and they all look round  
Ivory: this is not wat i expected...looks up to see night sky  
narutofan: wat? sky!!  
goku: probably a illusion.. this is a lost city  
Ivory: well lets get movingwalks and see's broken buildingsman...wat happen here..  
goku: probably someone else found this place..  
all look at each other  
Ivory: a sin?  
goku: most likely..  
narutofan: hmm.. then we must keep our eyes peeled ready for anything  
Ivory: anything?looks roundi can't see anything except rubble. I wonder what happen to the people..  
goku:...they've been dead for 50 years...  
silence  
goku:looks at radarwe're getting close...

walks a bit along the abandoned street  
Gokurono: in this building  
opens door  
everyone stares at a huge ballroom tat they entered  
Ivory: ok where is it?  
Gokurono: i can't tell the radar says somewhere in this room  
suddenly a small spark comes from the radar  
Gokurono: oh great it short-circuited, I can't fix it until we get back  
Ivory: well at least he have a hint where to search  
Narutofan: well that helps somewhat, we better spit up  
they split up and search te huge room  
gokurono searches the back of the room while Ivory searches the front, and Narutofan searches the middle section  
a few minutes later  
pound, pound, pound  
Gokurono: huh that doesn't sound like someone knocking on the door and it sounds a good bit away  
Ivory: yeah i heard it too  
NarutoFan: same here  
Gokurono: it must be the sin... we better hurry up  
gokurono searches a book shelve  
he sees something under the case  
Gokurono: hey i think i found it!!!  
pound, pound, pound  
Ivory: good cause it's getting louder  
gokurono reaches down and grabs the item  
they all dash for the door  
ivory gets there first and opens the door  
Ivory rushes back in the room  
rushes past everyone to the back of the room  
Ivory: you don't want to go that way  
Gokurono: huh?  
Crash the wall where the door was collapsed and They just all stare up at a 500ft Monster with multiple arms sticking out of it's body  
Gokurono: Oh Great it's...it's... Gluttony!!!!!!  
Ivory and Narutofan: WHAT!!!!  
Gokurono: this isn't good  
Narutofan: guess we have to fight again  
Gokurono: ok well the one think we have to worry about is being eaten by him cause anything that he puts in his mouth can be eaten like cotton candy, and i mean anything  
Narutofan: right I'll try and distract him while you two try and run for it and think up a plan  
Ivory: are you crazy? you can't take him alone  
NarutoFan: i know but maybe i can slow him down just long enough  
Gokurono: come on Ivory we gotta think up a plan  
Ivory:...ahh...ahhh..right!

Ivory: right umm...  
Goku: ivory!!!!  
gluttony: hehehe food, delicious food!  
Ivory: umm...looks round roomi've got one! follow me!!starts to run  
goku: ivory wait up  
gluttony stretches one of his arms to narutofan and knocks him into wall  
Ivory:stops runningnarutofan!  
Narutofan:slowly gets upjust go.. i'll fend him off!  
goku: no. were not leaving!  
narutofan: go!  
Ivory: no!  
gluttony: arrrhhhhits the wall and rocks fall separating them

Ivory: nooooo! narutofan!!!starts to hit wall  
goku: iv..  
Ivory: no...we have to save him!hits wall harder  
hears huge crash  
goku: but u hav to realize that he might b...  
Ivory:hits wall harderwe said we will all make it to the end of the game! lets not give up.. he's alive.. i know it!  
goku:smilesur right...stand back  
ivory stands back  
goku:closes eyes and takes a deep breath LUMINAIRE!!!!  
Ivory: way...bright light hits rocks and it breaksu did it!  
goku: come onsees narutofan on flooroh no!feels pulse.. he's still aliveputs him on shoulderwe hav to leave now!!  
Ivory: but the..  
goku: now!  
gluttony: forgetting something!jumps in air above them opening his mouth, acidic liquid falling out making near by rocks melt  
Goku: oh no not good.. run  
Ivory:makes clones and pushes the others out taking their place, one clone punches wall separating them

all breath heavily  
goku: we made it..puts down narutofan  
Ivory: i'll handle himput hands over him and heals himbetter  
narutofan: ahh...wat...I'm alive...  
goku: yh..we all are for now..hears banging behind themthat won't hold him for long.. u said u had a plan..  
Ivory: I did but I'm almost out of chakra.. I'm all out of ideas.. the only way out is though him on the other side..  
goku:i guess we have to give it are all and get past him..  
Ivory:...wait...i hav an idea.. we'll trap him underground...we get past him and blow him up  
narutofan: but how?  
Ivory: with these...takes out explosivesi'll set a clone to blow him up after we leave!  
goku: alright...ready..  
bang  
Ivory: no but do we have a choice?  
bang  
Goku: ok..  
bang  
narutofan: lets go!!  
crash. the wall breaks

Narutofan: make the clone and run like you've never run before

Goku: right come on  
Ivory creates clone and sets some explosive tag on it  
Ivory: move , move, move!!!!  
they all run as fast as they can  
Gluttony opens his mouth ready to eat the clone  
the clone jumps in his mouth and th3e explosion goes off  
they turn around and stop to see a headless Gluttony, with ed stones coming out instead of blood  
Gokurono: guess that did it  
Ivory: guess so...  
Narutofan: well that sure was harder than ride was only because of his size  
Gokurono: well anyways it's over now...  
pound  
they look at the once monstrous Gluttony with no head to see him growing another head, but his size was cut in half due to the loss of the red stones  
Gokurono: this is not good  
Narutofan: RUN!!!!!  
Gokurono: wait he's only half as big, which means we stand a better chance of beating him...  
Narutofan: i don't know, we're all still warn out from the first time around  
Ivory: Let's do it, I'm ready for another fight  
Gokurono: right, but we need a plan  
Narutofan: how about attack him until h has nothing left...  
Gokurono: works for me, besides now that we are outside i can use my lightning attacks...  
Narutofan: lightning attacks?  
Gokurono: oh yeah you haven't seen them yet, just watch this... Lightning 2!!!  
Thousands of bolts of lightning strikes Gluttony's huge body causing burns to appear on the skin, and stuns him preventing his recovery  
Narutofan: now's my turn... Backlash Wave!!!!  
narutofan i charging up energy into his tetsaiga  
Ivory: well while you're doing that it's my turn... does some hand signs Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death  
a Giant tree grows and ensnares Gluttony's enormous body, preventing him from moving  
Ivory and Gokurono: Narutofan do it now!!!!  
Narutofan: here it goes... Ultimate Backlash Wave!!!!!  
a hurricane of energy is unleashed at Gluttony and he disagrees into nothing  
Gokurono: we did it... falls to ground  
Ivory: yeah we did... falls to ground  
Narutofan: ... falls to ground snore  
Gokurno: well i guess he over worked himself too much too soon, i mean it took us a good 5 days to control our characters and be able to get used to the weakening four body's and here he is using his strongest attacks only 1 day after arriving  
Ivory: yeah well let's just lay here till we recover  
they all fall asleep  
a mysterious man appears and carries then to a near by village

3 hours later  
Gokurono: huh? where are we?  
sits up in the bed  
looks around to see Ivory and Narutofan in beds next to him still asleep  
gokurono stand up and walks to the door  
a man opens it just before Gokurono reaches the door  
Man: oh so you're awake, come let's sit down and talk some  
Gokurono: yea but who are you? still some what sleepy and can't see straight  
Man: My name is Armstrong, Alex Louis Armstrong at your service!!  
Gokurono: well nice to meet you starting to see straight again  
Ivory: What's going on? Goku where are you?  
Gokurono: I'm in here in the room outside the one you are in  
ivory and Narutofan walk out of the bedroom  
ivory stops and stares at Armstrong  
Gourono: this is ...  
Armstrong: Alex Louis Armstrong at your service!  
Ivory: yeah well where are we?  
Gokurono: yea i was just about to ask that  
Armstrong: you are in my home, I found you three out side near my home all asleep near a caved in area  
Gokurono: yeah well we ended having a fight there wit someone so...  
Armstrong: oh never mind that now, So who might you three be?  
Gokurono: this is Ivory, Narutofan, and I am Gokurono  
Armstrong: Nice to meet you  
Gokurono: sorry to be a burden to you but we should go our friend's are waiting for us  
NarutoFan: and Ed might have found the item by now  
Armstrong: Ed? Ed Elrik?  
Gokurono: yeah gokurono explains everything that happened  
Armstrong: see, well if that's te case i will help you guys out.  
Gokurono: Thanks we really need it  
they embark back to the elriK home

Narutofan: Im still tired I dont think i will use backlash wave again for A while.

Gokurono: yeah I'm still beat, i can't even swing my sword right now  
Ivory: I'm also beat but when we get back we can rest until the others return  
Armstrong: well i'll carry you guys if you need me to...  
Gokurono: we're not that tired  
Ivory: what he said  
Narutofan: what they said  
Armstrong: that's fine

they approach the train station  
Gokurono: i'll go get our tickets  
leaves  
Ivory: so Armstrong... How do you know ed and al?  
Armstrong: I met them when Ed past the State Alchemist Exam... He was the talk of the entire force, he was the first child who ever passed the exam  
gokurono returns  
Gokurono: ok it's all set up  
the wait for the train to arrive

Narutofan: cool lets go

on train  
Ivory:so..there is only one more item it think that is left right  
Goku:yh thats correct..  
Narutofan:and how many sins are left?  
Armstrong: u have encountered and killed sins?  
Ivory:yh...we've met 4 so far that leaves..  
Goku:4,4 more sins...  
Armstrong:but there are only 7 sins..  
Goku:Ivory didn't defeat the one that went after her..  
Armstrong: I see..  
Ivory: I hope neji and the rest are prepared for them...there the only people that haven't been attacked yet..  
train stops  
Naruto-fan:well this is our stop...lets go  
Goku:yh.  
all get up and travail to house  
Ivory: we're home..rubs neck  
Old lady: we found it! I think we found it! the item!  
All:wat!

gokurono looks it over  
Gokurono: this looks like Sloth's item...  
Ed: who's sloth?  
Gokurono: the one you made when you and Al tried to bring your mother back  
all in shock  
Ed: you mean this is our mothers' remains?  
Gokurono: it appears so...

NarutoFan: so now what do we do?

Ivory:hmmm...picks up a ice packi don't know bout you guys but i am aching all overcollapses on sofa  
Goku:yh..we have faced 4 sins in the same day..  
Narutofan:we have haven't we..  
Armstrong: so how exactly did u all get here..y are u guys after the items  
they all look to one another  
Ivory:well..u see. lets just say we aren't from around here..  
Armstrong: got that right. I can see that by ur clothes..  
Ivory;(damn should have changed)  
Goku:well,the only way we can get home is with these items..  
Armstrong: I see, well that's all I need to know,  
Old lady: well how bout i fix u children something to eat...u look famished  
Ivory;oh yh..i forgot all about food  
their belly's rumble  
Old lady: well I'll jus get to work..

Old lady: oh and Nice to see you again Major  
Armstrong: same ma'am  
Gokurono: you guys better get some rest i need to see if i can fix t radar just long enough to see if Naeji and them got their item yet walks to back room  
Ivory: oh yeah Ed how is your arm?  
Ed: oh it's still being fixed  
ivory and Narutofan fall asleep it's getting late... Major you want help me take them to their rooms?  
Armstrong: it would be my honor  
the Major and Ed carry them to heir rooms  
in the backroom Gokurono fell asleep as soon as he sat down  
Old lady: ok food... sees everyone gone Now where did they go?  
Armstrong comes down the stairs  
Armstrong: they couldn't help but fall asleep as soon as you left  
Old lady: well in that case I'm not mad

meanwhile on the mountain  
Neji: we are approaching the cave where to item is...  
Nara: I never though it would take this long to get here  
Al: you can say that again... sorry about the dessert...  
Neji: it's not your fault you kept falling in the sand

Ivory: awakes in bed  
Ivory:hmm..its almost dark outside...climbs out of basement and knocks on narutofans room, see's him sleeping and goes down to back roomhmph,you push your self to hard goku...called major to take him to his room and goes to the kitchen  
old lady: oh ur up  
Ivory: yh..couldn't sleep...  
Old lady: well ur just in tym..my cake is just done cooking  
Ivory: Cake!!!!

meanwhile coming down the mountain  
Nara: finally we have all of them..slipswhoa!  
Neji:catches her hand and pulls her upcareful now..  
Nara:smilesthanks...

narutofan: wakes up what smells so good walks to the kitchen sees Ivory eating cake

narutofan: I want some 2

gokurono still asleep

meanwhile with Neji and Nara  
Al: here i'll help you pull her up  
Neji: thanks, they pull her to safety  
Nara: Hey where did Ayame and Taka go?  
AL: yeah i haven't seen them in a while  
Neji: Taka is probably searching for more eggs... and Ayame is most likely trying to stop him from getting in more trouble

they arrive at the dessert after the sun has set  
Al: here we go again...

finished cake  
Ivory; I wonder wats keeping nara ,neji and al so long...  
Narutofan:there probably on their way back by now  
Ivory: hope so..  
Old lady: chin up u guys. I have brownies!!  
Both: brownies!!!  
Armstrong: I'll just go try fixing that radar. I'm on a diet..

meanwhile  
Neji:just as i thoughttaka runs past  
Taka: help...help...all I wanted was an omelet!!  
Nara:starts laughing  
Ayame:shakes headthis was predicted...I TOLD U TO LEAVE THE EGGS ALONE!!!  
Taka:still runningbut I'm hungry!!!

narutofan:I wonder where Goku is  
Ivory: still asleep. well he missed out on the cake. hear door open sounds like al and the others are back

door slams  
Ivory rushes to the door  
Armstrong at door  
Armstrong: oh hey there... just bringing in some wood  
Ivory disappointed oh ok

meanwhile  
Nara: pull  
Neji: Pull  
Al: sorry guys  
Nara: will you stop being sorry and help us pull you out again  
AL: yes ma'am  
plop crash  
Neji: there your free for another 50 steps  
Ayame: how about me and Taka carry him while we fly that way we can get back quicker and not have to make so many stops?  
Nara: let's do it  
taka and ayame grab al and carry him while the others walk

goes back to kitchen  
Ivory:looks onto floorwell I'm going back to bedyawnsseems cakes all i needed..goes to basement  
Narutofan:well..i'll just have her brownie then..grabs her plate  
Old lady:slaps hand awayno way. I'll keep these for later...i'll bet she would lyk some later..  
in basement  
Ivory:looks out windowmum. sis...I miss u guys so much...don't worry. I'll b back soon..

narutofan: I want another 1 Old lady:no u had yours u should go back to sleep.

narutofan: fine I will. I wonder what's happening in the real world right now everyone must be real sad

Sunrise  
Nara: we made it back  
Neji: man tat took forever I'm beat...  
AL: i'll go tell them we're back  
opens door  
Al: old lady, Brother we're back!!!!  
Armstrong: AH! Alphonse nice to see you again  
Al: Major salutes, what are our doing here?  
Nara: huh?  
Neji: Who is that?  
Taka: I don't know  
Ayame: they weren't asking you baka whacks him on head  
Taka: ouch  
Armstrong: at easy, al relaxes, i met some of your friends right after a battle with a homunculi  
Nara: you mean Goku, Ivory and Nautofan had to fight another one?  
Armstrong: it seems so.. but right now they are sleeping  
Neji: well we're going to do the same  
Armstrongk sleep well  
Nara: where is Goku?  
Armstrong: he's in the back room asleep as well  
Nara: that figures  
they all enter the house and head to their rooms

ivory hears the door open but remains in bed daydreaming  
Ivory:

guess there back...closes eyes and drifts off

gokurono wakes up  
Gokurono: What time is it? yawn  
walks to front room  
looks outside  
Gokuono: looks like high noon  
ED: yeah you guys have been asleep for awhile  
Gourono did the others come back?  
Ed: dunno i was asleep myself  
goes to Neji's room and knocks on door  
Gokurono: Neji you in there?  
muffle muffle  
Gokurono: hu? opens door  
sees Ayame and taka tied up  
Gokurono: hey what happened? releases them  
Ayame: Armstrong came up here and grabbed Neji, Nara, and Ivory while they were asleep...  
Gokurono: what?  
Taka: yeah and then he tied us up and knocked us out  
Gokurono: come on we gotta figure out what happened  
heads downstairs  
Old lady: oh hello you mind waking everyone up so we can eat?  
Gokurono: they are gone...  
Old-lady: what? but how did that happen?  
Gokurono; i don't understand it but Armstrong took them  
Ed: what's going on in here?  
Gokurono: Nara, Neji,and Ivory are gone...  
Ed: come on we gotta wake up the others...  
Gokurono; wakes up Narutofan  
Narutofan: what? tired...  
Gokurono: Nara, Neji, and Ivory are gone!!!  
ed comes back with Al  
Al: ok brother just filled me in let's go searching for them

Narutofan: hurry up lets go and get them

Ivory awakes in cold cellar  
Ivory:...errr..ah..wat..where am ilooks left and sees nara and neji unconscious next to hernara...nara wake up!nudges her  
Nara:wa...wat!..where are we!  
Ivory: I don't know but we need to get outlooks at wristswere chained to the wall!  
Nara:this is badblack shadow passes in shade  
Ivory:hu..hu's there...  
????:hehehehehahaha  
Nara:come out!  
????:steps forward  
Ivory:ar..armstrong?!  
Armstrong: hello ivory..nara  
Nara:bu..but y?i thought u were our friend!  
voice: they still haven't caught on have they...  
Armstrong:hmm...no...there a bit slow..  
Voice:hmm...aww don't b lyk that...steps forward  
Neji:lust..  
Nara:neji...your awake..  
Lust: finally clocked on..  
Ivory: I c...so u must b..  
Envy: up u guessed rightchanges to another human formtook u long enough. and I thought u would remember me..  
Ivory: and this tym..u've been faking  
Envy: well u made it, pretty easy...  
Ivory: I'm ganna kill you!  
Envy:lok around,ur life is in my hands..  
Lust: I'm bored. lets kill them now!  
Envy:no..we have to wait. you know the plan..  
Nara:wat plan?  
Envy:you'll see..come...Lust,lets return to the others..  
Lust:so u later nejiwinks at him  
Neji:spits at her  
she jus laughs and both of them leave

Narutofan: c'mon I can follow their scents and we can find them

Gokurono: ok then lead the way  
they follow Narutofan for 4 hours  
Narutofan: here looks the entrance to the sewers  
Gokurono: guess we have to go back into the lost city again  
all 4 of them go down and follow the sewers till they reach the abandoned city

Ivory: Ok there gone...i think i can break the chains...trys to use strenghits noo..use...its to strong...  
Neji:come on try harder!  
Ivory:fine...starts to loosenits working!  
Nara:yes!

Nautofan: lost their scent when we entered the sewers so we'll just have to search from here on...  
Gokurono: well then we'll just have to split up i guess.  
all 3: right!!!  
they split up  
Gokurono: man if only i had seen that it wasn't the real Armstrong this wouldn't of happened...

NarutoFan: Where could they have gone hits A dead end.

Narutofan: Im not goin back. uses wind scar and breaks wall down. keeps on walking like nothing happened

Ivory:trying to break chainalmost go it!  
Nara:come on  
Ivory: almost..brakesthere!!!  
Neji:yes...now...break our ones!  
Ivory:k..breaks their chains come on lets get out of here!!!  
all go out of room but freeze at door way  
Neji:no...  
Envy: and where do u think ur going...  
Ivory: we're getting out of here!  
Envy: look around u...u barely made it out alive facing one of us!  
all 4 sins surround them  
Sloth: how u ganna get out facing all of us hahahaha  
all start laughing  
Nara:this is not good...  
Ivory:hmmm..hits wall  
Envy: what r u doing?!

Gokurono hears a pounding sound coming from a building nearby  
Gokurono: that must be where they are  
all the others come rushing towards the noise  
Gokurono: guess i should go too...

they reach the building  
Narutofan: wow this place looks like a castle  
Ed: it was, untill everyone that lived here died  
Gokurono: come on let's go in  
they all enter the castle  
Gokurono: wow this place is huge  
Ed: come on the sound came from this direction  
they rush to the dungeon  
Envy: I was wondering when you four would show up  
Gokurono: we are here now, where are our friends?  
Wrath: you'll join them soon enough  
Sloth from another room pulled a lever and all 4 of them fell through a trap door and land in a dungeon  
Nara: nice of you to drop in  
Gokurono: well not like we chose to

narutofan: well, I would use wind scar but im still tired from a second ago well ill still try it here I go wind scar doesn't do anything.

Narutofan: what it didn't even make a scratch. that was a waste of time and energy.

Narutofan: I think ill go to sleep now. falls on the ground snore

Ivory:wat r we ganna do,Evny's right,we barely were able to beat one sin how r we ganna beat them all...  
Ed:their weakeness...  
Nara:wat was that?  
Ed:their weakness! their weakness! Greed told me their weakness  
Neji:yes wat is it  
Ed:its...i don remember  
All:sweat drop  
Ivory:well u better it might b the only way to get out of this alive  
Ed:i'll try...

Gokurono: i know it  
they all look at Gokurono  
Nara: well tell us...  
Gokurono: alright, alright... their weaknesses are... the remains of the person that was trying to be revived when they were born  
Nara: wait..., what?  
Gokurono: let me use an example, when Ed and Al tried to revive their mom, they created Sloth, well that means that the remains of Ed and Al's mom is Sloth's weakness  
All: ok  
Gokurono: but the bad news is that we don't have their weaknesses with us... or at least i don't

everyone looks around at each other  
Gokurono: I guess no one has them... but i have an idea of how to get them  
gokurono searches his pockets  
Gokurono: ahha here it is... pulls out the pendant  
Nara: is that what i think it is?  
Gokurono: yep... the pendant from Chrono Trigger that enables time travel  
Ivory: oh yeah i remember you used it once before when we first arrived.. but how will it help us in here?  
Gokurono: easy, i can use it to warn myself to bring the items, before we leave to come save you guys  
Nara: yeah but don't you need a time portal to use it?  
Gokurono: and that's the downside, i made 5 portals in each world in case of an emergencies, the closet one is ironically in this very dungeon.  
Narutofan: I'm not really following but i don't see any portals in here...  
Al: yeah i don't either...  
Ed: me either...  
Neji: nor me...  
Gokurono: easy, i hid it so that only certain people I let know, know about it, the portal is over here... walks over to a corner that has a bunch of hay in a pile  
Gokurono: it's under here  
moves the hay  
Gokurono: ok 2 others can come with me at a time, due to he 3 person rule that for some reason i couldn't change  
Nara: i'll go...  
Ivory: i'll go too  
Gokurono: ok now once we enter it we will exit inside the castle but not in this room, we will come out of the portal somewhere in the main hall. ad news is that if we run into anyone besides ourselves we could alter the time path and something, not saying what, will go wrong

Ivory: man...this is risky..  
Goku:but it might be the only way we can get out of here..  
Nara:lets go...we are wasting time as it is..  
Ivory: I guess its better to try suttin  
Goku: ok..looks back to the otherswe won't be long..  
they all step into the portal and are surrounded with past events shown like a video all around them  
Ivory:wow this is amazing  
Goku:don't get distracted...when I say jump you jump...if we miss the jump there will be dire consequences...  
Nara: ok we get it  
Goku:ready...jump!  
they all jump

they all reappear i the game world 6 ft above the ground  
Nara & Ivory: ahhh crash oww  
Gokurno: oh sorry i forgot to mention the little fall after the jump...  
Nara: yeah yeah..., well were are we?  
they all look around  
Gokurono: sees the door good we are at the entrance  
Ivory: come on we have to hurry...  
Gokurono: right it will take us 3 hours by foot, and we only landed 5 hours before we left, come on rushes to te door  
the other 2 follow himgokurono looks around outside the building  
Gokurono: good no one's around  
Ivory: quick then we need to get out of here... they all head towards the exit  
Gokurono:there it is points at exit  
they all rush over  
they peek into the sewer entrance  
Gokurono: looks safe, come on hurries off to the sewer exit  
Nara: ok we made it to the exit now let's hurry cus i can't stand the smell  
they open the lid  
gokurono peeks up on the surface  
Gokurono: looks like no one's around, let's go  
they all get out of the sewers  
Ivory: phew, man that place smells worse every time you go down there  
they all start running to the street  
Gokurono: come on this way heads toward country  
they rush as fast as they can  
Gokurono: quick over this way  
Nara: why what's...  
Gokurono: no time pulls her and Ivory by the collar, behind a large tree  
Gokurono: stay quiet  
they obey and don't speak a word  
gokurono watches as 1 person walks down the road, with 3 bags in their arms  
they wait 10 mins before they go  
Nara: what was that about?  
Gokurono: That was Envy, he was carrying you three to the hide out, which means we have spent an hour already

Ivory: then we better hurry..  
Goku: my thoughts exactly...  
they reach the house  
Ivory: ok...you should b sleeping now or jus waking up right?  
Goku: yh,come on we haven't got time

Gokuono: you guys stay here  
Nara: right  
nara and Ivory hide on other side of a hill  
gokurono quietly and sneakily goes into the house and to the back room  
Gokurono(past): who's there?  
Gokurono(future): it's you... shows himself  
Gokurono(past): something must be wrong  
Gokurono(future): yeah, but i won't go into details, but Nara and Ivory came with me they are outside hiding, so just grab the weaknesses jumps out window  
Gokurono(past): ok, i'll give him time to disappear  
Gokurono(past picks up bags of the weaknesses and puts them into his pockets  
meanwhile outside with the future Gokurono  
Gokurono: ok it's done now we just wait...  
Ivory: wait for what?  
bright green light appears  
Nara: what's going on?  
Gokurono: we made it so we never needed to come back so time is trying to fix itself by making us disappear  
Ivory: what!!!!????  
Nara: oh i see, but couldn't you have warned us?  
Gokurono: well yes but then you wouldn't have come back with me and i need to have help incase i ran into an enemy  
they are in gulped by the light

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(back in the dungeon before they time traveled)  
Gokurono: i know it  
they all look at Gokurono  
Nara: well tell us...  
Gokurono: alright, alright... their weaknesses are... the remains of the person that was trying to be revived when they were born  
Nara: wait..., what?  
Gokurono: let me use an example, when Ed and Al tried to revive their mom, they created Sloth, well that means that the remains of Ed and Al's mom is Sloth's weakness  
All: ok  
gokurono pulls out the bags with the remains inside  
Nara: what.. but why do you have them on you?  
Gokurono: oh just someone we all know told me i should  
walks over to Nara and Ivory  
Gokurono: wispers in their ears It's thanks to you two that i have them  
Nara and Ivory just look at each other  
Narutofan: Well anyways this means we can fight back

Narutofan: starts drawing circle with tetsiga.

narutofan: Goku give me that alchemy book thats hanging out of your pocket.

Goku: fine.

al: when am I going to get my book back?

narutofan: stop whining you trashcan.

al: trashcan dont call me a trashcan.

narutofan: ok i'll start making the marks inside of the circle. all but al: ok.

al: he called me a trashcan

Ivory: I'm confused..  
Nara:dido..  
Goku:don't worry all you should be worrying about is a way to get out of here  
Al:right...Ivory u think u can break us through?  
Ivory:hmm..i don't know...maybe  
Neji:then try, we have the remains...we can defeat them  
Ivory:rightcloses eyes, focus's chakraha!hit wall and dent appears  
Ed:that it?  
Ivory:umm..i'll try again...ha!hits wall and dent gets a bit bigger  
Nara:all this banging is sure to attract attention..  
Goku:maybe thats wat we need  
Neji:wa?  
Goku:Ivory keep banging hopefully at least two of them will come to investigate..  
Nara:hopefully?  
Goku:yes hopefully, it might be are only chance to get out of this cell..  
Ed:and try out the remains on them  
Ivory: got itstarts to bang on wall continuously

upstairs  
Envy: seems like there are trying to get out  
Wrath: They can try all they want it won't make a difference...  
Sloth: yes i agree, hey Lust is everything set up?  
Lust: yeah,but we still need the sacrifice...  
Envy: that won't be a problem, we'll just use one of our guests  
evil laughing from the 4

Ivory: still banging and starting to enjoy it  
Nara: Okay I understand but do you have to give me such a huge head ache about it.  
Ivory: stops sorry.  
Nara: It's alright. falls to her knees I feel...sick. faints  
Ivory: Nara! Hey what's that smell cover your face!

Gokurono: Hey Nara what's wrong?  
everyone rushes over  
Ivory: she must not be feeling to great today...  
Gokurono:I know what to do for fainting, hurry, Ed, can you transmute to get us some water?  
Ed: sure thing transmutes on the wall creating a faucet  
Gokurono takes off his bandana he goes over to the faucet a turns it soaking the bandana, then puts it on Nara's head  
Gokurono: ok next thin is to elevate her head quick get some of that hay in the corner  
a few seconds later Narutofan comes back over with a handful of hay  
Gokurono: now all we can do is wait, we can't make any loud noises cause she needs her rest  
Ivory: what if one of the homunculi comes down, we won't be able to fight with Nara in this condition  
Al: she's right, we'll have to bring the fight to them  
Al goes over to a wall and Transmutes a door  
Ed: looks like, we should hurry we don't want them to surprise us  
they all go leaving Nara in the cell, asleep

narutofan:why didn't you say you could do that before we could have been out a while ago.al:I didn't think about it

Unknowing to all Nara is now picked up and disappears

Gokurono: the reason for that was we were going to ambush them, but, now we can't risk nara getting in the path of a fight...  
Narutofan: oh, now i get it  
they get up to a huge room  
Envy: nice of you to come up here...  
Sloth: we were planning on coming to get you but this works just as well  
lust: either way you're here now, but I'm afraid we don't need all of you just one so.. pulls a lever  
a cage falls from the ceiling  
neji sees it just inn time and jumps out of the way  
Neji: hey you guys alright?  
Ivory: we're fine but we can't do anything to help you till we get out  
Narutofan and Gokurono pull out their swords, Ivory starts punching the cage, while Gokurono and Narutofn attack the cage wit their swords  
Sloth: well we didn't think any of you would avoid it but, this works just fine, I'll handle you, while the rest of you enjoy the show  
neji prepares to fight  
Neji: Byakugan!!! neji gained the ability to see 359 around his body Let's do this, neji charges at sloth, but she jumps out of the way  
neji tan does a simple clone jutsu and tricked Sloth into jumping out of the clones path and land next to the real Neji  
Neji: take this... 8 Trigrams 64 Palms rapidly attacks Sloth but every hit feels like water  
Neji: what was that?, I couldn't even feel the contact to skin, it all felt like water...  
Sloth: My body is made of water and nothing else, I can absorb any attack without getting hurt in the least  
Neji: not good, I'll just wear my self down at this rate  
meanwhile Gourono and Narutofan, and Ivory are still working on the cage while Ed and Al are trying to get the circle ready

Sloth: And you are going to fail like all the others before you. You probably couldn't even win for the sake of ur girlfriend. Naratashi. Naratashi appears knocked out on the other side of the room mumbling something

narutofan: I dont really know her that well, but no one can lose this game. narutofan uses backlash wave and breaks the bars

narutofan: now we can go kill sloth.

ed and al: we're done with the transmutation circle.

gokurono: hurry  
Envy: Not so fast, you guys can't join in this fight  
Lust: yes, we won't let you interfere  
Wrath: You'll have to fight us to get to her  
Gokurono and the others charge at the enemies  
Wrath jumps and lands on Ed and AL  
Lust goes after, Ivory and Narutofan  
Gokurono: guess that just leaves you ad me Envy  
Envy: You really think you can win,transforms into Nara or do you think you can hurt your own friends, how will you be able to tell who is whotransforms into Neji  
Gokurono: humph... rushes over and clobbers Envy, you're just making it easier for me to hit you, i'll take out my grudge on you

nara wakes up  
Nara: what? huh? what's going on? looks and sees everyone fighting and her being in the middle of a giant transmutation circle  
envy sees Nara getting up, and transforms into Gokurono  
Nara rushes over to Gokurono cause she sees him fighting himself

narutofan:fine ill fight you lust iron reavor soul stealer

Nara: What the?  
Goku: Hit him  
Goku: No hit him  
Nara: this sucks. hits the one on the right  
Goku: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was me you idiot!  
Nara: Sorry. Man how do I find out which ones which. thinks I know. while both aren't looking makes a clone of herself and makes it into a Neji and then she hugs it. this is too weird but it'll work...I hope. now while both are looking. to self "This is too wrong." Neji save me I'm soo scared. You'll always be better then him won't you. big goo goo eyes at neji clone  
fake Goku: ummm... Nara get away from this place with neji.  
real Goku: BACK OFF MY CUZ BAKA!!!!!!!!!! smashes clone  
Neji: gulp  
Nara: hugs the one that just smashes clone That's my cuz! beats fake one to bloody pulp

meanwhile with Ed and Al  
Ed: get off us  
Al grabs Wrath and throws him off  
Wrath: I want your arm and Leg  
Ed: what?  
Wrath: give me your arm and leg or else...  
Al: We'll never give you them  
Ed: yeah  
Wrath: then try to take me  
wrath uses alchemy and turns his arm into a sword  
Ed: now you're talking turns his own arm into a dagger  
Wrath and ed fight it out, Al: get out the bag with wrath's weakness  
Al: ok it's ready, now brother  
Ed: got it  
Wrath jumps at Ed while pointing the sword at Ed's head ready to empail him  
Ed jumps backward using a back flip  
Wrath lands in the circle  
Al then uses the circle  
Wrath: no ahhh i can't stand the pain  
Al continues the circle an Ed uses some alchemy to hold him in the circle, by turning the ground to a liquid and then hardening it, trapping Wrath's legs and hands  
Ed: Al you better stay her and finis it, I'll go help the others rushes off to help Neji

Envy: owww...  
Nara: Don't mess with family or it'll kick ur...  
Goku: Nara come on we have to help the others. realizes only neji needs help then again.  
Nara: Your right lets go.

Envy: no you don't  
charges at Nara  
Nara: you fool, we were going to let you live too  
gokurono and Nara stab Envy, Gokurono used his sword and Nara used a kunai  
Nara: let's hurry and help the others  
Gokurono: ok, i'll help Ivory and Narutofan  
Nara to self: just as i thought  
they split up

Neji: i can't hit her.  
Nara:jumps up and used a fire jutsu  
Sloth: OW!  
Neji: Huh?  
Nara: chuckles What is water's worst fear you goof.  
Neji: Fire.

Lust:hmph this should be easy...  
Ivory:u shouldn't underestimate us..we're more powerful than u think!u won't land one scratch on me  
Narutofan:thats right,ur going down!  
Lust:fools u expect me to believe that i will be defeated by two yongesters...  
Goku:actually make that three..  
Ivory:Goku!  
Narutofan:alright!  
Lust:i guess the others are defeated...  
Goku:jus about...y ask u r about to join them  
Lust:they were always weak! but I am stronger than all of themraises arms and they begin to form bladestake a taste of true power!disappears  
Ivory:wa..  
Narutofan:where did she go  
Goku:not left...not under..not right...not above...  
Lust:look behind you..appears behind ivory and swings blade  
Ivory:Wat!flips over her jus in time blade jus brushing her shoulderthat was too close...  
Lust:now wat were u saying...not one scratch?  
Ivory clutched her arm, blood dripped between her fingers

Nara: feels a pain in her arm Ivory...?  
Neji: what?  
Nara: I don't know. Just use ur fire jutsu's it's nothing. still feels the pain. Then feels a throbbing pain in her jaw. Goku.

Gokurono: Ivory!!! runs towards her  
NarutoFan: look out!!!  
Gokurono: huh?  
lust appears and Gokurono trys to jump out of the way but gets stabbed in the leg  
Gokurono: ahh, holding Leg in pain as blood gushes out..  
Narutofan: Now you did it, I"LL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!! Narutofan's eye glow red, and purple marks appear on his cheeks WINDSCAR BARRAGE!!!! unleashes Wind scar 5 times at Lust  
lust dissolves in the attack to ash  
Gokurono: now for the last one  
Ivory walks over to Gokurono  
Ivory: you're not going anywhere till I heal you...  
Gokurono: yeah, yeah,Narutofan you weren't hurt so go on and help Ed and Nara, I don't care if you hurt Neji...  
nara hears that and glares over at Gokurono  
Gokurono senses the anger from her  
Gokurono: just kidding, just kidding

Nara: meanie. Feels shape pain in her leg and falls to her knees I'm feeling everyone's pains. Gah! sloth realizes what's going on and punches Neji in the gut and Nara coughs up blood Gah!

Gokurono: hey Ivory once you're done healing me i want you to go help them but tell them not to kill Sloth, i need to ask her some questions first  
Ivory: ok, i'll tell them  
Nara and Narutofan just barely avoid getting swallowed up by a tidal wave  
Ed tries to attack but his dagger just goes right through the water  
Ivory: there done  
Gokurono: quick, now Ivory runs off while Gokurono gets up and rushes over to the huge transmutation circle  
Gokurono: these symbols it can't be, they were going to open the gate  
ivory tells the other not to kill her  
Nara: what??, Goku get over here and tell us why not!!!  
Gokurono walks over thinking  
Gokurono: wispers in Nara's ear ok the reason we can't kill her is ..., w a going to use her as a sacrifice  
Nara looks at Gokurono strange  
Gokurono: stil whispering look you remember that huge transmutation circle, you were in when you woke up in this room?  
Nara: yeah, but...  
Gokurono: that circle might be our way out of this world, but we need a sacrifice to open it  
Nara/ Ivory/ Narutofan/ Neji look at each other

narutofan:well im not allowed to kill sloth but he never told us we couldn't hurt her uses adamant barrage

the shards of diamonds hit Sloth and just float in her body, then she shoots them back out at Narutofan  
narutofan blocks them with his sword  
Gokurono: come on everyone we need to push her on to the circle!!!  
ALL: got it!!!

Nara: still feeling everyone's pains WHAT'S WITH THIS!!!!!!! she trys healing herself from the outside but there is nothing there so she tries it from the inside and goku's wound starts to heal on its own, Ivory's arm is healing and Neji doesn't feel like he's just been punched in the stomach  
Ive,Goku,Neji: Whoa.  
Nara: Much better.

narutofan jumps at sloth but sloth backs closer to the circle

narutofan: good just about 7 more steps

Nara: feels energized Lets make it one. does hand signs and blows fire at sloth's feet and sloth jumps out of the way but nara uses her speed and is right in front of sloth and does some more hand signs and uses a fist of fire to fly sloth into the middle of the circle. Sloth can't move because she's too weak

Gokurono: ED!!! AL!!! NOW!!!!  
all 3 rush over and circle the circle in the transmutation circle so that each one is a point on a triangle  
Gokurono: ED, AL you guy ready?  
Ed: we sure are  
Gokurono: ok we only get one chance.. let's do it!!!!  
everyone else just stands back and watches them  
Nara: I hope this works  
Ivory: you and the rest of us  
gokurono, al, and Ed all place their palms on the circle in unison, a whirlwind appears and encircles Sloth  
Sloth: ahhh the pain i can't stand it  
suddenly lightning starts appearing from the whirlwind  
gokurono, Ed and al all are having trouble holding the whirlwind there  
suddenly before anyone realized it they saw a huge 50ft tall, 75ft long gate, a few seconds later it started to open up  
Gokurono: this 9is our chance if we don't get through after it starts to close we won't be able to make it  
All: right  
Ed: we'll hold it for you as long as we can, but we won't be able to for long so Gourono will have to be the last one through  
the giant gate opened up and thousands of yellow glowing eyes and black hands could be seen  
Gokurono: wait for it  
the black hands grabbed Sloth and was pulling her in, as each hand that touched her body, she started to dissolve on that area of her body

Gokurono: just a little bit longer, Nara you and Narutofan will have to lead Neji and Ivory through, use the strongest fire jutsu you have, Narutofan you'll be in front of Nara, you'll need to use Wind scar and you and Neji will go through together, Nara the arms will start reappearing by the time you try and go through so you'll have to use you're jutsu and clear the path for you and Ivory, then i will follow up and squeeze through just before it closes

The gate slowly started to close right after pulling Sloth completely through  
Gokurono: now and don't hesitate  
All: right  
Naruofan rushes forward pushing through the wind  
Narutofan: Wind scar!!! a blast of energy clears the path and calms the wind, Narutofan and Neji rush through  
Gokurono: Nara now!!!  
Nara: right!!!!  
nara rushes up, and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which shoots out a gigantic sized fireball  
Nara and Ivory quickly run through  
Gokurno: ok I'm going, you guys ready to take over?  
Ed: yeah, now go  
Gokurono: right releases from the ground  
gokurono rushes over to the gates just as it starts closing ad pulls out his sword  
Gokurono: here goes nothing,Luminaire Protection!!!! bright light of energy covers Gokurono's body as he just slips through the door  
As everyone drifts through the nothingness they all wonder where will they end up next

(end of Chapter 1)

(more to be coming soon)


End file.
